My Immortal Supernaturalfied Repost
by Annadog40
Summary: Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way goes to America and becomes a hunter Parody not serious sequel to my immortal
1. Da blak porade

**Real an: Wow this story got taken down once I think it was because people thought it was real so I decided to repost it but make it clear THIS IS A PARODY NOT REAL anyway hope people don't take it down again** :)

* * *

AN: OMG I dizided to right a sequal to my favorit story! I don't own anithin but thiy idea to mix them! Fangz to Tara for ritin my imortal MCR ROX!

Hi my name is Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way and I have long ebony black hair (that's how I got my name) with purple streaks and red tips that reaches my mid-back and icy blue eyes like limpid tears and a lot of people tell me I look like Amy Lee (AN: if u don't know who she is get da hell out of here!). I'm not related to Gerard Way but I wish I was because he's a major fucking hottie. I'm a vampire but my teeth are straight and white. I have pale white skin. I'm also a witch, and Iafter hogwarts, I desided to go to America to become a hunter (I'm eighteen). I'm a goth (in case you couldn't tell) and I wear mostly black. I love Hot Topic and I buy all my clothes from there. For example today I was wearing a Marilyn Manson t-shirt with a black mini, fishnets and pointy high-heeled boots . I was wearing glossy black lipstick, white foundation, black eyeliner and red eye shadow. I was walking outside Hogwarts. It was raining and snowing so there was no sun, which I was very happy about. A lot of prepy hunters (like JO) stared at me. I put up my middle finger at them.

"Hey Ebony!" shouted a voice. I looked up. It was... Dean Winchester!

"What's up Dean?" I asked.

"Nothing." he said shyly.

But then, I heard my friends call me and I had to go away.

AN: IS it nearly as good as Tara's story? PLZ tell me fangz!


	2. Vampira nevar hirt U

**Real an: I didn't save the authors notes so there are not on every chapter unless I want to put them there I'll do troll answer to comments at the ends of chapters and ya  
**

* * *

The next day I woke up in my hotal. It was raning and snowing again. I opened the door of my coffin (was a bed ut i Trafigur it LOL) and drank some blood from a bottle I had. My coffin was black ebony and inside it was hot pink velvet with black lace on the ends. I got out of my coffin and took of my giant MCR t-shirt which I still used for pajamas. Instead, I put on a ebomy black leather dress, a pentagram necklace, combat boots and black fishnets on. I put on 18r pairs of earrings in my pierced ears, and put my hair in a kind of messy bun.

My friend, Willow (she cam to AMERICa 2) woke up then and grinned at me. She flipped her long waist-length raven black hair with pink streaks and opened her forest-green eyes. She put on her Gerad way t-shirt with a black micro, fishnets and pointy high-heeled boots. We put on our makeup (black lipstick white foundation and black eyeliner.)

"OMFG, I saw you talking to Dean Winchedst yesterday!" she said excitedly.

"Yeah? So?" I said, blushing.

"Do you like Draco?" she asked as we went out of the Hotal and into the Rad House.

"No I so fucking don't!" I shouted.

"Yeah right!" she exclaimed. Just then, Dean walked up to me.

"Hi." he said.

"Hi." I replied flirtily.

"Guess what." he said.

"What?" I asked.

"Well, Good Charlotte are having a concert in Lawrence." he told me.

"Oh. My. Fucking. God!" I screamed. I love GC. They are my favorite band, besides MCR.

"Well... do you want to go with me?" he asked.

I gasped.

Revies

KnightJellyofCamelot - Fangs (geddit) for da lovaly ribue

SPNDarknTwisty - I luv u and omg u got a cool gotik nam


	3. astra zonbie

On the night of the concert I put on my black lace-up boots with high heels. Underneath them were ripped red fishnets. Then I put on a black leather minidress with all this corset stuff on the back and front. I put on matching fishnet on my arms. I straightened my hair and made it look all spiky. I felt a little depressed then, so I slit one of my wrists. I read a my autobiography while I waited for it to stop bleeding and I listened to some GC. I painted my nails black and put on TONS of black eyeliner. Then I put on some black lipstick. I didn't put on foundation because I was pale anyway. I drank some human blood so I was ready to go to the concert.

I went outside. Dean was waiting there in front of his flying Chevy Impala. He was wearing a Poets of the Fall t-shirt (they would play at the show too), baggy black skater pants, black nail polish and a lota eyeliner (AN: A lot fo kewl boiz wer it ok!).

"Hi Dean!" I said in a depressed voice.

"Hi Ebony." he said back. We walked into his flying black Chevy impala (the license plate said 666) and flew to the place with the concert. On the way we listened excitedly to Good Charlotte and Marilyn Manson. We both smoked cigarettes and drugs. When we got there, we both hopped out of the car. We went to the mosh pit at the front of the stage and jumped up and down as we listened to Good Charlotte.

"You come in cold, you're covered in blood They're all so happy you've arrived The doctor cuts your cord, hands you to your mom She sets you free into this life." sang Joel (I don't own da lyrics 2 dat song).

"Joel is so fucking hot." I said to Deeny, pointing to him as he sung, filling the club with his amazing voice.

Suddenly DeAn looked sad.

"What's wrong?" I asked as we moshed to the music. Then I caught on.

"Hey, it's ok I don't like him better than YOU!" I said.

"Really?" asked Dean sensitively and he put his arm around me all protective.

"Really." I said. "Besides I don't even know Joel and he's going out with Hilary fucking Duff. I fucking hate that little bitch." I said disgustedly, thinking of her ugly blonde face.

The night went on really well, and I had a great time. So did Dean. After the concert, we drank some beer and asked Benji and Joel for their autographs and photos with them. We got GC concert tees. Dean and I crawled back into the Impala, but Dean didn't go back to the road house, instead he drove the car into... Stull Cemetary!


	4. IM nut OKAY

"DEAN!" I shouted. "What the fuck do you think you are doing?"

Dean didn't answer but he stopped the flying car and he walked out of it. I walked out of it too, curiously.

"What the fucking hell?" I asked angrily.

"Ebony?" he asked.

"What?" I snapped.

Dean leaned in extra-close and I looked into his gothic red eyes (he was wearing color contacts) which revealed so much depressing sorrow and evilness and then suddenly I didn't feel mad anymore.

And then... suddenly just as I Dean kissed me passionately. Dean climbed on top of me and we started to make out keenly against a tombstone. He took of my top and I took of his clothes. I even took of my bra. Then he put his thingie into my you-know-what and we did it for the first time together.

"Oh! Oh! Oh! " I screamed. I was beginning to get an orgasm. We started to kiss everywhere and my pale body became all warm. And then...

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING YOU MOTHERFUKERS!"  
It was...Chuck!


	5. Halaina

Chuchk made and Dean and I follow him. He kept shouting at us angrily.

"You ludacris fools!" he shouted.

I started to cry tears of blood down my pallid face. Dean comforted me. When we went to Bobby's House Chuch took us to the angel Castiel and the angel Uriel who were both looking very angry.

"They were having sexual intercourse in the Forbidden Forest!" he yelled in a furious voice.

"Why did you do such a thing, you mediocre dunces?" asked Urieal the angel

"How dare you?" demanded Cas

And then Dean shrieked. "BECAUSE I LOVE HER!"

Everyone was quiet. Chuch and Urial still looked mad but Snastiel said. "Fine. Very well. You may go up to your hotel rooms."

Dean and I went to our hotel while the others glared at us.

"Are you okay, Ebony?" Dean asked me gently.

"Yeah I guess." I lied. I went to my hotel room and brushed my teeth and my hair and changed into a low-cut black floor-length dress with red lace all around it and black high heels. When I came out...

Dean was standing in front of the bathroom, and he started to sing "I just wanna live" by Good Charlotte. I was so flattered, even though i locked my hotel door. We hugged and kissed. After that, we said goodnight and he reluctantly went back into his room.


	6. at is da wepin

The next day I woke up in my coffin. I put on a black miniskirt that was all ripped around the end and a matching top with red skulls all over it and high heeled boots that were black. I put on two pairs of skull earrings, and two crosses in my ears. I spray-painted my hair with Blood.

In the Road House I ate some Count Chocula cereal with blood instead of milk, and a glass of red blood. Suddenly someone bumped into me. All the blood spilled over my top.

"Bastard!" I shouted angrily. I regretted saying it when I looked up cause I was looking into the pale white face of a gothic man with long floppy black hair with red streaks in it. He was wearing so much eyeliner that I was going down his face and he was wearing black lipstick. He now was wearing red contact lenses just like his brother Dean's. He had a manly stubble on his chin. He had a sexy American accent. He looked exactly like Wade from hoes of wak. He was so sexy that my body went all hot when I saw him kind of like an erection only I'm a girl so I didn't get one you sicko.

"I'm so sorry." he said in a shy voice.

"That's all right. What's your name?" I questioned.

"My name's Sam Winchester, although most people call me Lucifer these days." he grumbled.

"Why?" I exclaimed.

"Because I am his vessel." he giggled.

"Well, I am a satanist." I confessed.

"Really?" he whimpered.

"Yeah." I roared.

We sat down to talk for a while. Then Dean came up behind me and told me he had a surprise for me so I went away with him.


	7. Blok roze

Dean and I held our pale white hands with black nail polish as we went to his hotel room. I was wearing red Satanist sings on my nails in red nail polish. I waved to Lucifer. Dark misery was in his depressed eyes. I guess he was jealous of me that I was going out with Dean. Anyway, I went his hotel room excitedly with Dean. We went into his room and locked the door. Then...

We started frenching passively and we took off each others clothes enthusiastically. He felt me up before I took of my top. Then I took off my black leather bra and he took off his pants. We went on the bed and started making out naked and then he put his boy's thingy in mine and we HAD SEX.

"Oh Dean, Dean!" I screamed while getting an orgasm when all of a sudden I saw a tattoo I had never seen before on Dean's arm. It was a black heart with an arrow through it. On it in bloody gothic writing were the words... Lucifer!

I was so angry.

"You bastard!" I shouted angrily, jumping out of the bed.

"No! No! But you don't understand!" Dean pleaded. But I knew too much.

"No, you fucking idiot!" I shouted. "You probably have AIDs anyway!"

I put on my clothes all huffily and then stomped out he was just as bad as my last boyfriend! Dean ran out even though he was naked. He had a really big you-know-what but I was too mad to care. I stomped out and did so until I was in The Road House where Lucifer was discussing a hunt with Castiel and some other people.

"LUCIFER WINCHESTER, YOU MOTHERFUCKER!" I yelled.


	8. So cald

Everyone in the class stared at me and then Dean came into the room even though he was naked and started begging me to take him back.

"Ebony, it's not what you think!" Dean screamed sadly.

My new friend Sadistic Lovyr Johnson smiled at me understatedly. She flipped her long waste-length gothic black hair and opened her crimson eyes like blood that she was wearing contact lenses on. She had pale white skin that she was wearing white makeup on. Ava was kidnapped when she was born. Her real parents are vampires and one of them is a witch but The Yellow Eyed Demon killed her mother and her father committed suicide because he was depressed about it. She still has nightmares about it and she is very haunted and depressed. It also turns out her real last name is Johnson and not Wilson. (Since she has converted to Satanism she is now a hunter. )

"What is it that you desire, you ridiculous dimwit!" Castiel demeaned angrily in his cold voice but I ignored him.

"Lucifer, I can't believe you cheated on me with Dean!" I shouted at him.  
Everyone gasped.

I don't know why Ebony was so mad at me. I had went out with Lucifer (I'm bi and so is Ebony) for a while but then he broke my heart. He dumped me because he liked Jo, a stupid preppy fucker. We were just good friends now. He had gone through horrible problems, and now he was gothic. (Haha, like I would hang out with a prep.)

"But I'm not going out with Dean anymore!" said Lucifer.

"Yeah fucking right! Fuck off, you bastard!" I screamed. I ran out of the room and into The Stull Cemetery where I had sex for the first time with Dean and then I started to bust into tears.

rivues

TheElephantMaster -OMG mu matal is da best it not BAd u prap and trhe charictors arnut ocdc!


	9. hd efugh

I was so mad and sad. I couldn't believe Dean for cheating on me like my last boyfriend. I began to cry against the tombstone where I did it with Dean.  
Then all of a suddenly, an horrible man with yellow eyes and everything started flying towards me on a car! He had tiny pupils (basically like The Yellow eye demon in the show) and he was a demon but it was obvious he wasn't a satanist . It was... YED!

"No!" I shouted in a scared voice but then Yed used telepiathy and I couldn't run away.

"Crookshanks!" I shouted at him. YED fell of his car and started to scream. I felt bad for him even though I'm a sadist so I stopped.

"Ebony." he yelled. "Thou must kill Dean Winchester!"

I thought about Dean and his sexah eyes and his talent in bed and how his face looks just like Gerard Way. I remembered that Dean had said I didn't understand, so I thought, what if Dean went out with Lucifer before I went out with him and they broke up?

"No, YED!" I shouted back.

YED gave me a gun! "No! Please!" I begged.

"Thou must!" he yelled. "If thou does not, then I shall kill thy Lucifer!"

"Oh My how did you know I knew him?" I asked in a surprised way.

YED got a dude-ur-so-retarded look on his face. "I hath telekinesis." he answered cruelly. "And if you doth not kill Draco, then thou know what will happen to Lucifer!" he shouted. Then he flew away angrily on his car.

I was so scared and mad I didn't know what to do. Suddenly Dean came into the cemetery.

"Dean!" I said. "Hi!"

"Hi." he said back but his face was all sad. He was wearing white foundation and messy eyeliner kind of like a pentagram (geddit) between Joel Madden and Gerard Way.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"No." he answered.

"I'm sorry I got all mad at you but I thought you cheated on me." I expelled.

"That's okay." he said all depressed and we went back into my hotel room together making out.


	10. dance dith da debal

I was really scared about YED all day. I was even upset went to rehearsals with my new gothic metal band Demonic Ebony Pyre 666. I am the lead singer of it and I play guitar. People say that we sound like a cross (geddtit) between GC, Slipknot and MCR. The other people in the band are Sadistic Lovyr, Lucifer, Dean, Andy (although we call him Renu now. He has black hair now with blue streaks in it.) and Crowley.

Only today Dean and Lucifer were depressed so they weren't coming and we wrote songs instead. I knew Dean was probably slitting his wrists (he wouldn't die because he was a vampire now too and the only way you can kill a vampire is with a c-r-o-s-s (there's no way I'm writing that) or a steak) and Lucifer was probably watching a depressing movie like The Corpse Bride. I put on a black leather shirt that showed off my boobs and tiny matching megaskirt that said Simple Plan on the butt. You might think I'm a slut but I'm really not.

We were singing a cover of 'Helena' and at the end of the song I suddenly bust into tears.

"Ebony! Are you OK?" Sadistic Lovyr asked in a concerted voice.

"What the fuck do you think?" I asked angrily. And then I said. "Well, YED came and the fucking bastard told me to fucking kill Dean! But I don't want to kill him, because, I love him. But if I don't kill Dean, then YED, will fucking kill Lucifer and if that happends Dean will never forgive me!" I burst into tears.

Suddenly Dean jumped out from behind a wall.

"Why didn't you fucking tell me!" he shouted. "How could you- you- you fucking poser monster bitch!" (c is dat out of character?)

I started to cry and cry. Dean started to cry too all sensitive. Then he ran out crying.

We practiced for one more hour. Then suddenly Chuck walked in angrily! His eyes were all fiery and I knew this time it wasn't cause he had a headache.

"What have you done!" He started to cry wisely. (c dats basically nut swering and dis time he wuz relly upset n u wil c y) "Ebony Dean has been found in his hotel room. He committed suicide by slitting his wrists."


	11. Craln i mu skin

"NO!" I screamed. I was horrorfied! Sadistic Lovyr tried to contort me but I told her fuck off and I ran to my room crying myself. Chuck chased after me shouting but he had to stop when I went into my hotel room cause he would look like a perv that way.

Anyway, I started crying tears of blood and then I slit both of my wrists. They got all over my clothes so I took them off and jumped into the bath angrily while I put on a Linkin Park song at full volume. I grabbed a steak and almost stuck it into my heart to commit suicide. I was so fucking depressed! I got out of the bathtub and put on a black low-cut dress with lace all over it sandly. I put on black high heels with pink metal stuff on the ends and six pairs of skull earrings. I couldn't fucking believe it. Then I looked out the window and screamed... Cas was spying on me and he was taking a video tape of me! And Pastor Jim was masticating to it! They were sitting on their cars.

"EW, YOU FUCKING PERVS, STOP LOOKING AT ME NAKED! ARE YOU STALKERS OR WHAT!" I screamed putting on a black towel with a picture of Marilyn Mason on it. Suddenly Lucifer ran in.

"How could you/" he yelled at Castiel and Pastor Jim pointing his womb. I took my gun and shot Chastiel and Paster Jim a gazillion times and they both started screaming and the camera broke. Suddenly, Chuck ran in. "Ebony, it has been revealed that someone has - NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" he shouted looking at Castiel and Pastor Jim and then he waved his wand and suddenly...

Crowly ran outside on his car and said everyone we need to talk.

"What do you know, Crowly? You're just a little demon!"

"I MAY BE A DEMON..." Crowly paused angrily. "BUT I AM ALSO A SATANIST!"

"This cannot be." Vastiel said in a crisp voice as blood dripped from his hand where Chuck's gun had shot him. "There must be other factors."

"YOU DON'T HAVE ANY!" I yelled in madly.

Pastor Jim held up the camera triumelephantly. "The lens may be ruined but the tape is still there!"

I felt faint, more than I normally do like how it feels when you do not drink enough blood.

"Why are you doing this?" Pastor Jim said angrily while he rubbed his dirty hands on his clook.

And then I heard the words that I had heard before but not from him. I did not know whether to feel shocked and happy or to bite him and drink his blood because I felt faint.

"BECAUSE...BECAUSE..." Crowly said and he paused in the air dramitaclly, waving his gun in the air. Then swooped he in singing to the tune of a gothic version of a song by 50 Cent.

"Because you're goffic?" Castyel asked in a little afraid voice cause he was afraind it meant he was connected with Satan.

"Because I LOVE HER!"


	12. bokin da habit

I was about to slit my wrists again with the silver knife that Dean had given me in case anything happened to him. He had told me to use it valiantly against wearwulfs but I knew that we must both go together.

"NO!" I THOUGHT IT WAS CROley but it was Lucifer. He started to scream. "OMFG! NOOOOO! MY HEAD HURTS!" and then... his eyes rolled up! You could only see his red whites.

I stopped. "How did u know?"

"I saw it! It was a vision!"

"NO!" I ran up closer. "I thought you didn't have vishins anymore!" I shouted.

"I do but but i havin had one in 2000 years." he said back. "My head egg came back! Save me! then I had a vision of what was happening to Dean...YED has him bondage!"

Anyway I was in the hospital now recovering from my slit wrists. Castiel and Pastor Jim and CROWLY were there too. They were going to the Glenwood Springs Psychiatric Hospital (GSPH) after they recovered cause they were pervs and you can't have those fucking rapists out and about with lots of hot poeps. Chuck had constipated the cideo camera they took of me naked. I put up my middle finger at them.

Anyway Crowly came into my hospital bed holding a bouquet of pink roses.

"Enoby I need to tell u somethnig." he said in a v. serious voice, giving me the roses.

"Fuck off." I told him. "You know I fucking hate the color pink anyway, and I don't like fucked up preps like you." I snapped. Crowly had been mean to me before for being gottik.

"No Enoby." Crowly says. "Those are not roses."

"What, are they goffs too you poser prep?" I asked cause I was angry that he had brought me pink roses.

"I saved your life!" He yelled angrily. "No you didn't I replied." "You saved me from getting a Paris Hilton p- video made from your shower scene and being vued by Cas and Pastor Jim." Who MASTABATED (c is dat speld rong) to it he added silently.

"Whatever!" I yelled angirly.

He pointed his hand at the pink roses. "These aren't roses." He suddenly looked at them with an evil look in his eye and muttered Well If you wanted Honesty that's all you haD TO SAY! .

"That's not a spell that's an MCR song." I corrected him wisely.

"I know, I was just warming up my vocal cordes." Then he snaped his rist  
which then made the roses turned into a huge black flame floating in the middle of the air. And it was black. Now I knew he wasn't a prep.

"OK I believe you now wtf is Dean?"

Crowly rolled his eyes. I looked into the balls of flame but I could c nothing.

"U c, Enobby," Crhuck said, watching the two of us watching the flame. "2 c wht iz n da flmes u mst find urslf 1st, k?"

"I HAVE FOUND MYSELF OK YOU MEAN OLD MAN!" Cowly yelled. cHUck lookd shockd. I guess he didn't have a headache or else he would have said something back.

Crowly stormed off back into his bed. "U r a liar, profit Chuck!"

Anyway when I got better I went back to the hotel and put on a black leather minidress that was all ripped on the ends with lace on it. There was some corset stuff on the front. Then I put on black fishnets and black high-heeled boots with pictures of Billie Joe Armstrong on them. I put my hair all out around me so I looked like Samara from the Ring (if u don't know who she iz ur a prep so fuk off!) and I put on blood-red lipstick, black eyeliner and black lip gloss.

"You look kawai, girl." Sadistic Lovyr said sadly. "Fangs (geddit) you do too." I said sadly too, but I was still upset. I slit both of my wrists feeling totally depressed and I sucked all the blood. I cried again in my bathroom and put the shades on so Cass and Pastor Jim couldn't spy on me this time. I went a hunt. Lucifer was hunting the Hair of Magical Magic Creatures. He looked all depressed because Dean had disappeared and he had used to be in love with Dean and was his brother. He was sucking some blood from a Demon.

"Hi." he said in a depressed way. "Hi back." I said in an wqually said way.

We both looked at each other for some time. Sam had beautiful red gothic eyes so much like Dean. Then... we jumped on each other and started screwing each other.

"STOP IT NOW YOU HORNY SIMPLETONS!" shouted Urial who was watching us and so was everyone else.

"Lucifer you fucker!" I said slapping him. "Stop trying to screw me. You know I loved Dean" I shouted and then I ran away angrily.

Just then he started to scream. "OMFG! NOOOOO! MY HEAD HURTS!" and then... his eyes rolled up! You could only see his red whites.

"NO!" I ran up closer. "I thought you didn't have vishins anymore!" I shouted.

"I do but but i havin had one in 2000 years." he said back. "My head egg came back! Save me! then I had a vision of what was happening to Dean...YED has him bondage!""


	13. falin inide da blok

Lucifer and I ran all the way to Bobby's Howse looking for Chuck. We were so scared.

"Chucck Chuck!" we both yelled. Chuck came there.

"What is it that you want now you despicable snobs?" he asked angrily.

"YED has Dean!" we shouted at the same time.

He laughed in an evil voice.

"No! Don't! We need to save Dean!" we begged.

"No." he said meanly. "I don't give a darn what YED does to Dean. Not after how much he misbehaved especially with YOU Ebony." he said while he frowned looking at me. "Besides I never liked him that much anyway." then he walked away.

Lucifer started crying. "My Brother!" he moaned. (AN: don't u fik incestfull guyz r lik so hot!)

"Its okay!" I tried to tell him but that didn't stop him. He started to cry tears of blood. Then he had a brainstorm. "I had an idea!" he exclaimed.

"What?" I asked him.

"cant you teliport?" he said. I said "Oh Ya" I took out my wand and did a spell. Then... suddenly we were in YED's lair!

We ran in with our wands out just as we heard a croon voice say. "Howdy"

It was... YED!


	14. Blak deth

Lucifer and I ran all the way to Bobby's Howse looking for Chuck. We were so scared.

"Chucck Chuck!" we both yelled. Chuck came there.

"What is it that you want now you despicable snobs?" he asked angrily.

"YED has Dean!" we shouted at the same time.

He laughed in an evil voice.

"No! Don't! We need to save Dean!" we begged.

"No." he said meanly. "I don't give a darn what YED does to Dean. Not after how much he misbehaved especially with YOU Ebony." he said while he frowned looking at me. "Besides I never liked him that much anyway." then he walked away.

Lucifer started crying. "My Brother!" he moaned. (AN: don't u fik incestfull guyz r lik so hot!)

"Its okay!" I tried to tell him but that didn't stop him. He started to cry tears of blood. Then he had a brainstorm. "I had an idea!" he exclaimed.

"What?" I asked him.

"cant you teliport?" he said. I said "Oh Ya" I took out my wand and did a spell. Then... suddenly we were in YED's lair!

We ran in with our wands out just as we heard a croon voice say. "Howdy"

It was... YED!


	15. Debil may Ry

WARNING: SUM OF DIS CHAPTA IS XTREMLY SCRAY. VIOWER EXCRETION ADVISD.

We ran to where YED was. It turned out that YED wasn't there. Instead the fstupid bitca who killed Pastor Jim was. Dean was there crying tears of blood. Meg was torturing him. Lucifer and I ran in front of Lucifer.

"Rid my sight you despicable preps!" she shouted as we started shooting her with the gun she Then suddenly she looked at me and he fell down with a lovey-dovey look in her eyes. "Enoby I love you will you have sex with me." she said. (in dis she is eightynine yrs old so shes not a whore ok)

"Huh?" I asked.

"Enoby I love you will you have sex with me?" asked Meg.

I started laughing crudely. "What the fuck? You torture my bf and then you expect me to fuck you? God, you are so fucked up you fucking bitch." I said angrily. Then I stabbed her in the heart with the demon killin knife. Blood pored out of it like a fountain.

"Nooooooooooooo!" she screamed. sHe started screaming and running around. Then she fell down and died. I brust into tears sadly.

"Meg what art thou doing?" called YED. Then... he started coming! We could hear his high heels clacking to us. So we got on our cars and we flew to the road house. We went to my hotel room. Lucifer went away. There I started crying.

"What's wrong honey?" asked Dean taking off his clothes so we could screw. He had a sex-pack (geddit cuz hes so sexah) and a really huge you-know-what and everything.

"Its so unfair!" I yielded. "Why can't I just be ugly or plain like all da other ladys and preps in America except for Sadistic Lovyrody, because she's not ugly or anything."

"Why would you wanna be ugly? I don't like the preps anyway. They are such fucking sluts." answered Dean.

"Yeah but everyone is in love with me! Like Castiel and Pastor took a video of me naked. Crowly says he's in love with me. Lucifer likes me and now even Meg is in love with me and when i went to hogwarsts it was the sa me story! I just wanna be with you ok Dean! Why couldn't Satan have made me less beautiful?" I shouted angrily. (an" don't wory enoby isn't a snob or anyfing but a lot of ppl hav told her shes pretty) "Im good at too many things! WHY CAN'T I JUST BE NORMAL? IT'S A FUCKING CURSE!" I shouted and then I ran away.

Ribuews

blueeyedbaby125 - fangs 4 da gotik rebiew :D

Mixed Reality - OMG u is a PREP


	16. bolibard of borkin dramz

"Ebony Ebony!" shouted Dean sadly. "No, please, come back!"

But I was too mad.

"Whatever! Now u can go anh have sex with Lucifer!" I shouted. I stormed into my hotel room and closed my black door with my blood-red key. It had a picture of Marylin Manson on it. He looked so sexy in a way that reminded me of Dean and Lucifer. I started to cry and weep. I took a razor and started to slit my wrists. I drank the blood all depressed. Then I looked at my black GC watch and noticed it was time to go hunt a wearwolf.

I put on a short ripped black gothic dress that said Anarchy on the front in blood red letters and was all ripped and a spiky belt. Under that I put on ripped black fishnets and boots that said Joel all over them with blood red letters. I put my ebony black hair out. Anyway I went outside feeling all sad and depressed as usual. I killed some lv 8 wearwolf. Then i got bord so I was turning a bloody pentagram into a black guitar. Suddenly the guitar turned to Dean!

"Enoby I love you!" he shouted sadly. "I dnot care what those fucker preps and posers fink. Ur da most beautiful girl in the world. Before I met you I used to want to commit suicide all the time. Now I just wanna fucking be with you. I fucking love you!." Then... he started to sing "Da Chronicles of Life and Death" (we considered it our song now cuz we fell in love when Joel was singing it) right in front of all the hunters! His singing voice was so amazing and gothic and sexxy like a cross between Gerard, Joel, Chester, Pierre and Marilyn Manson (AN: don't u fink dos guyz r so hot. if u dnot no who dey r get da fuk out od hr!) .

"OMFG." I said after he was finished. Some fucking prepy hunters stared at us (JO) but I just stuck up my middle fingers (that were covered in black nail polish and were entwined with Dean's now) at them.

Jo the stupid prepy fuk said "What the hell is wrong with you Dean?" But I puncherd her and she pased out.

"I love you!" I said to Dean and then we started to kiss just like Hilary Duff (i fukin h8 dat bitch) and CMM in a Cinderella Story. Then we went away holding hands. Pastor Jim shouted at us but he stopped cuz everyone was clapping by how sexy we looked 2gether. Then I saw a poster saying that MCR would have a concert in Lawernce right then. We looked at each other all shocked and then we went 2gether.


	17. Paporcut

We ran happily to Lawence. There we saw the stage where GC had played. We ran in happly. MCR were there playing 'Helena'. I was so fucking happy! Gerard looked even sexier than he did in da pictures. Even Dean thought so, I could totally see him getting an erection but it didn't matter cuz I knew know that we were da only true ones for eachother.

I was wearing a black leather minidress and black leather platinum boots with red ripped fishnets. Dean was wearing a black baggy MCR t-shirt and black baggy pants. Anyway, we stated moshing to Helena. We frenched. We ran up 2 the front of the band to stage-dive. Suddenly, Gerard pulled off his mask. So did the others. We gasped. It wasn't them at all. It was.,... YED and da Cristian Deomns!

"Wtf Dean im not going to a concert wid u!" I shouted angrily. "Not after what happened to me last time? Even if its MCR n u no how much I lik them"

"What cause we...you know..." he gadgetted uncomfortbli cause guys don't like to talk a bout you-know-what expesuly Dean.

"Yeah cause we you know!" I yielded in an angry voice.

"We won't do that again." Dean promised. "This time, we're going with an ESCORT."

"OMFG wtf/ Are you giving into the mainstream?" I asked. "So I guess ur a prep or a Christina or what now?"

"NO." he muttered loudly.

"R u becoming a prep or what?" I shootd angrily.

"Enoby! I'm not! Pls come with me!" He fell down to his knees and started singing 'Da world is black' by GC to me.

I was flattened cause that's not even a single, he had memorized da lyrks just 4 me!

"OK then I guess I will have to." I said and then we frenched 4 a while and I went up 2 my room.

Willow was standing there. "I was talking to Jo and. . ." she stateld.

"OMG ur a prep!" I exporsehd.

"No I. . ." she tried to explane. But i was to mad and ejectd her from the room!

Tthen Sadistic Lovyr came. "Hajimemashite gurl." she said happily (she spex Japanese so do i. dat menz 'how do u do' in japanese). "BTW Willow that fucking poser got deported. she came iligaly and she sucked at huntin."

"It serves that fuking bich right." I laughed angrily.

Well anyway we where felling all deprezzed. We wutsched some goffic movies like Das niteMARE b4 xmas. "Maybe Willow will die too." I said.

"Kawai." Sadistic Lvyr shook her head enrgtically lethrigcly. "Oh yeah o have a confession after she got deportiedI murdered her and den Pastor Jim did it with her cause he's a necphilak."

"Kawai." I commnted happily . We talked to each other in silence for da rest uv da movie.

"OH HEY BTw, im going to a concert with dean tonight in Lawernce with mcr." I sed. " I need to wear like da hotset outfit EVA."

Sadistic Lovyr Nodded ENREGeticALLlY. "Omfg totally lets go shopping."

"In Hot Topic, right?" I asked, already getting out my spshcial Hot Topic Loiyalty carde.

"No." My head snaped up.

"WHAT?" my head spuin. I could not believe it. "Sadistic Lovyr are u a PREP?"

"NOOOO!NOOOO!" She laughed. "I found some cool goffic stores near The road house that's all."

"Hu told u abut them" I askd sure it would be Dean or Renu or Lucifer. Or me.

"Chuck." She sed. "Let me just call our Cars."

"OMFFG CHUCK?" I asked quietly.

"Yah I saw the map for Lawence on his desk." She told me. "Come on let's go."

We were going in a few punkgoff stores SPECIALLY for the concerts in Lawence. The salesperson was OMG HOTTER THAN GERARD EXCEPT NOT CAUSE THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE and he gave me a few dresses.

"We only have these for da real goffs."

"Da real goffs?" Me and Sadistic Lovyr asked.

"Yah u wouldn't believe how many posers ther are in this town man! Yesterday Paster Jm and Cas tried to buy a goffic camera pouch." He shock his head. "I dint even no they had a camera."

"OMFG NO THEIR GONNA SPY ON ME AGAIN!" I cried, running out of the changing room wearing a long black dress with lots of red tulle coming out and very low-cut with a huge slit.

"Oh my satan you have to buy that outfit" The salesperson said.

"Yeah it looks totlly hot." said Sadistic Lovyr.

"You know what I am gona give it to you free cause u look really hot in that utfit. Hey are you gonna be at the concert tonight?" he asked.

"Yeah I am actually." I looked back at him. "Hey BTW my name's ebondy dark'ness dementia TARA way what's yours?"

"Dean smith." He said and ran a hand through his black-dyed hair. "maybe I'll see you there tonight."

"Yeah I don't think so cause I am going there with my bf Dean you sick perv!" I yelled angrily, but before he could beg me to go with him,Crowly flew in on his black Car looking worried.

"OMFG EBONDY U NEED OT GET BACK INTO THE BAR NOW!"


	18. wal enov elone

Dean smith gave us some clothes n stuff 4 free. He said he wud help us wif makeup if he wunted koz he was relly in2 fashin n stuff. (hes bisezual). Crowly kept shooting at us to cum back 2 The Road House.

"WTF Crowly?" I shouted angrily. "Fuck off you fjucking bastard." Well anyway Willow came. Crowlly went away angrily.

"Hey bitch you look kawaii." she said.

"Yah but not as kawaii as you." I answered sadly cause Willow's really pretty and everything. She was wearing a short black corset-thingy with blood red lace on it and a blak blood-red miniskirt, leather fish-nets and black poiny boots that showed off how pale she wuz. She had a really nice body wif big bobbys and everything. She was thin enouff 2 be anorexic.

"So r u going 2 da concert wif Dean?" she asked.

"Yah." I said happily.

"I'm gong with Reanu" she anserred happily. Well anyway Dean and Renu came. They were both loking extremely hot and sexy and u could tell they thoufht we were ot 2. Renu was wearing a black t-shirt that said '666' on it. He was wearing tons off makeup jus like Marylin Manson. Dean was wearing black leather pants, a gothic black GC t-shirt and black Vans he got from da Warped tower.

Sadistic Lovy was going 2 da concert wif Samhain. Samhain used to be called Balthazar but it tuned out dat he was kidnapped at birth and his real family were vampires. They dyed in a car crash. Baltarar converted to Satanism and he went goth. He was a hunter now. He was wearing a black Wurped t-shirt, black jeans and shoes and black hair wif red streekz in it. We kall him Samhain now. Well anyway we al went 2 Dean's black Impala (geddit cuz wer gpffik) that his father John gave him. We did pot, coke and crak. Dean and I made out. We made fun of dose stupid fuking prepy hunters. We soon got there...I gapsed.

Gerard was da sexiest guy eva! He locked even sexier den he did in pix. He had long raven blak hair n piercing blue eyes. He wuz really skinny and he had n amazing ethnic voice. We moshed 2 Helena and sum odder songz. Sudenly Gerard polled of his mask. So did the other membez. I gasped. It wasn't Gerard at all! It was an ugly preppy man wif a ugly nose and yellow eyes... Every1 ran away but me and Dean. Dean and I came. It was...YED and da cristan demons!

"U moronic idiots!" he shooted angstily. "Enoby, I told u to kill Dean. Thou have failed. And now...I shall kill thou and Lucifer!"

"No no please!" We begged sadly but he took out his knife.

Sudenly a gothic old man flu in on his car. He had lung black hair and a looong black bread. He wus werring a blak robe dat sed 'avril lavigne' on da back. He shotted a gun and YED ran away. It was...CHUCK!


	19. Raz of Moy

Skull(geddit) sux

I woke up the next day in my coffin. I walked out of it and put on some black eyeliner, black eyesharrow, boob-red lipstick and a black really low-cut leather dress that was all ripped and in stripes so you could see my belly. I was wearing a skull belly ring with black and red diamonds inside it.  
(Da night before Dean and I rent back to the hotel. Chuck chased YED away. We flew there on our cars. Mine was black and the windos was blood-red. There was lace all over it. Dean had a black impala with MCR painted on it. We went back to my hotel rooms and we had you-know-what to a Linkin Park song.)

Well anyway I went down to the road house. There all da walls were painted black and da tables were black too. But you fould see that there was pink pant underneath the black pant. And there were pastors of poser bands everywhere, like Ashlee Simpson and the Backstreet Boys.

"WTF!" I shouted going to sit next to Sadistic Loyer and Willow. Sadistic Loyer was wearing a black leather mini with a Good Chraloote t-shirt, black fishnets and black pointy boots. Willow was wearing a long gothic blak dress with blood red writing that was all lacy and came up to your thighs and black boots and fishnets. Lucifer, Samhaain and Dean came. We started to talk about who was sexier, Mikey or Gerard Way or Billie Joe Armstrong. The boys joined in cause they were bi.

"Those guys are so fucking hot." Balthasr was saying as suddenly a gothic old man with a black beard and everything came. He was the same one who had chassed away YED yesterday. He had normal tan skin but he was wearing white foundation and he had died his hare black.

"...CHUCK?1!" we all gasped.

"WTF?" I shouted angrily. "I thought he was just wearing that to scare YED!"

"Hello everyone." he said happily. "As u can see I gave the room a makeover. Whjat do u fink about it?"

Everyone who was a poser prepy hunter cheered and Jo was glaring at me so i pput my middle finger up at her. Well we goths just looked at each other all disfusted and shook our heads. We couldn't believe what a poser he was!1.

"BTW you can call me Cjutk." HE CALLED AS WE LEFT to our hunts.

"What a fucking poser!" Dean shouted angrily as we we to The next hunt which was a fariy hunt. We were holding hands. Lucifer looked really jealous. I could see him crying blood in a gothic way (geddit, way lik Gerard) but I didn't say anything. "I bet he's havin a mid-life crisis!" Willow shouted.

I was so fucking angry.

ribuews

madlyinlove69 - Fangz fr da gotik ribuiw :D


	20. Lithium

All day we sat angerly finking about Chuk. We were so fucking pissed off. Well, I had one thing to look forward too- da MCR concert. It had been postphoned, so we could all go.

Anyway, I went to the Htal room sadly to wallo in Dezpar nd Cut mu rizt. Den was being all secretive.

I asked what it was and he got all mad me and started crying all hot and angsty (rnt sensitve inzetful guyz so hot).

"No one fucking understands me!1" he shouted angrily as his black hare went in his big grran eyes like Billie Joe in Boulevard of Borken Dreamz. He was wearing black baggy paints, a black MCR t-shirt and a black die. (geddit insted of tie koz im goffik) I was wearing a blak leather low cut top with chains all over it all over it a blak leather mini, black high held boots and a cross belly fing. My hair was al up in a messy relly high bun like Gerard Way in Gong Under. (mezage me if u wana see da pik)

"Accuse me? What about me!" I growled.

"Buy-but-but-" he grunted.

"You fucking bastard!" I moaned.

"No! Wait! It s not what it fucking looks like!" he shouted.

But it was to late. I knew what I herd. I ran to the bathroom angrily, cring. Deanie banged on the door. I whipped and whepped as my blody eyeliner streammed down my cheeks and made cool tears down my feces like Benji in the video for Girls and Bois . I TOOOK OUT A CIGARETE END STARTED TO smoke pot.

Suddenly Croldy came. He had Telpirty.

"You gave me a fucking shock!" I shouted angrily dropping my pot. "Wtf do you fink you re doing in da gurl s room?"

Only it wasn t just crody. Someone else was with him too! For a second I wanted it 2 b dean zpith or maybe dean but it was CHuck.

"Hey I need to ask you a question." he said, pulling out his black wanabe-goffik purse. "What are u wearing to the concert?"

"U no who MCR r!" I gasped.

"No I just saw there was a concert dat a lot of gothz and punx were going 2." He said. "Anyway Den has a surprise for u."


	21. Fang u 4 da Venom

All day I wondered what the surprise was. Meanwhile, I pot on a blak ledder mini, a blak corset with burple lace stuff all over it, an black gothic compact boots. MCR were gong 2 do the concert again, since Yeeed had taken over the last one. I slit my wrists while I moshed 2 MCR in my hotal room all night, feeling excited. Suddenly someone knocked on the door while I was trying on sum black clothes and moshing to Fang u 4 da Venom. I gut all mad and turned it of, but sacredly I hopped inside dat it was Draco so we could do it again.

"Wut de fucking hell r u doing!" I shouted angrily. It was Pastured Jim! "R u gonna cum rape me or what." I yelled. I was allowed to say dat because Chakdore had told us all 2 be careful around hem and Caz since he was a Purvy prepy Rapizost.

"No, actshelly (geddit, hell) kan I plz burrow sum condemns." he growld angrily.

"Yah, so u can fuk ur prepy slutty gurlfriend, huh?" I shouted sarkastikally.

"Fuker." He said, gong away.

Well anyway, I put on some black eyesharow, black ieyeliner, and some black lipstick and white foundation. Then I went. Den I gasped...Cazlity and Passin jim were in da middle of da empty hall, doin it, and Jessie was watching!1

"Oh my god you ludacris idiot!" they both shooted angrily when they saw me. Jessie ran away crying. Dey got up, though. Normally I wood have ben turned on (I luv cing guyz do it) but both of them were fuking preps. (btw snake is nut an agiel now)

"WTF is that why u wanted condoms?" I asked sadistically. (c I speld dat)

"Only you wouldn't give them to me!" Procrastinate gim shouted angrily.

"Well you shoulda told me." I replayed.

"You dimwit!." Caztiel began 2 shoot angrily. And then...I took out my black camera and took a pic of them. U could see that they were naked and everything.

"Well xcuse me!" they both shouted angrily. "What was dat al about?"

"It wuz to blackmail u." I snarked. "So now next time you see me doing it with my boyfriend you cant fuking rat me out or I'll show dis to Chalk. So fuck off, u bastards!" I started to run. They chased me but I threw my wound at them and dey tripped over it. Well anyway, I went outside and there was Lucifer, looking extremely fucking hot.

"WTF where'd DEAN?" I asked him.

"Oh he's bein a fucking bastard. He told me he wouldn't cum." Lucifer said shaking his hed. "U wanna cum with me? 2 the concert?"

Then... he showed me his flying car. I gasped. It was a Impala. He said his Dod joon wichastar had given it 2 his bro. The license plate on the front sed MCR666 on it. The one on da back said 'ENOBY' on it.

...I gasped.

"OMG U SPALd mu nam RONG!"I cried!

So he chonged it imadily t spall EBOOBY.

We flew to Laurince. MCR were there, playing.

Lucifer and I began 2 make out, moshing to the muzik. I gapsed, looking at da band.

I almost had an orgasim. Gerard was so fucking hot! He begin 2 sing 'Helena' and his sexah beautiful voice began 2 fill the hall. ...And den, I heard some crrying. I turned and saw Draco, cryin in a corner.


	22. cranival of RUzt

Later we all went in the hotel. Draco was crying in da hotal loby.

"DEen are u okay?" I asked in a gothic voice.

"No I m not u fuking bitch!" he shouted angrily. He stated to run out of the place in a suicidal way. I stated to cry cuz I was afraid he would commit suicide.

"Its ok Enoby." said Luciger comfortly. "Ill make him feel better."

"U mean you ll go fuck him wont you!" I shouted angrily. Then I ran 2 get Dean. Luciger came too.

"Dean please come!" he began to cry. Titts of blood came down his pail face. I wuz so turned on cuz I love sensitive incastful guyz. (if ur a homophone den fuk of!)

And then... we herd sum footsteps! I got out my blak invincibility coke. We both gut under it. We saw the theath Mr. belas cat there, shouting angrily with a flashlight in his hand.

"WHOSE THERE!" She shouted angrily. We saw Garth come. he went unda da invisibility cloke and started to meow loudly.

"IS ANY1 THERE!" yelled Ms fizzle.

"No fuck u you preppy little poser sun of a fukcing bich!" Lucifer said under his breast in a disgusted way.

"EXCUS ME! EXCUS ME WHO SED DAT!" yelled Ms. Fizzile. Den he heard Garn meow. "Gath is der any1 unda da cloak!" he asked. Garht nodded. And then...Luigifur frenched me! He did it jus as... Ms. FIzzle was taking of da cloak!1

"WHAT DA-" he yelled but it was 2 late cuz now we were ruining away frum him. And den we saw dean crying n bustin in2 tearz and slitting his rists outside of da rad house.

"DEAN!" I cried. "R u okay?"

"I guess though." dean weeped. We went back to our hotel frenching each other. Dean and I decided to watch Lake Placid (c isnt da deprezzin) on the gothic red bed together. As I wuz about 2 put in the video, my eyes rolled up and suddenly I had a vision of something that was happening now. There was a knok on the door and Mical and da Hozt f hevan walked into the BAR!1


	23. Ervibys fol

All day everyone talked about the rulerz f HEvan Well anyway, I woke up the next day. I was in my coffin so I opened the door. I was wearing blak lacey leather pajamas. Then I gasped.

Standing in front of me where... Sadiztic Lawere, Lucifer, Renu, Dean, Samhain and Willow!

I opened my crimson eyes. Willow was wearing a tight black leather top with pictures of bloody roses all over it. Under that she wart a black poofy skirt wit lace on it and black gothic boots that was attached to the top. Lucfer was wearing a baggy Simple Plan shirt and baggy black skirt and Vans. Dean was wearing a black MCR t-shirt and blak jeans and a leather jacket. He looked just likee Gerard Way, and almost as fucking sexy. Lucfer looked like Ammy lee. Sadistic Lawyer was wearing a tight black poofy gothic dress that she had ripped so it showed of all her clearage with a white apron that said bich and other swear words and MCR lyrics on it kind of like one dress I had seen Amy Lee wear once. B'lack Rose (who is Ruby) was there too. She was weaving a ripped gothic black dress with gothik ripped stuff all over it and a lace-up top thing and black pointy boots with Amy lee all ofer. So were Bill and Calb. It turns out that B'lack roze, Renu, Bill and Calbs dad was a Deamon. He committed suicide by slitting his wrists with a razor. He had raped them and stuff before too. They all got so depressed that they became goffik and converted to Stanism.

"OMFG" I yielded as I jumped up. "Why the fuck are u all here?"

"Enoby something is really fucked up." Dean said.

"OK but I need to put my fucking clothes on first." I shouted angrily.

"It s all right. We have to go now and you look kawaii anyway. Your so fucking beautiful." Dean said in a sexy voice.

"Oh all right." I said smiling. "But you have to tell me why your being all erective."

"I will I will." he said.

So I just put on some black eyeliner, black lipstick and red eyeshadow and white foundation. Then I came. We all went outside the Road house and looked in from a widow. A fucking prep called Jo from Griffindoor was standing next to us. She was wearing a pink mini and a Hilary Duff t-shirt

Dat stupid bith said "What the hell is going on and why am I dressed like a slut?" so I flatend her and we put up our middle fingers at her. Inside the Road house we could see Chuck. mical was there shouting at Chak. Rafil was there too.

"THIS CANNOT BE!" He shouted angrily. "THE BAR MUST BE CLOSED!"

"THE YELLOW LORD IS PLANNING TO KILL THE HUNTERS!" yelled Mikal.

"YOU ARE NOT FIT TO BE THE BOSS ANY LONGER!" yelled RAfiel. "YOU ARE TOO OLD AND YOUR ALZHEIMERS IS DANGEROUS! YOU MUST RETRY OR YED WILL KILL YOUR HUNTERS!"

"Very well." Chuck said angrily. "Butt we cannot do this. We can t close the Bar. There is only one person who is capable of killing YED and she is in the bar. And her name is...Enony Dark ness Dementia Raven Way."

Dean, Bill, Calb, B'lack Rose, Willow, Lucifer and Statistical lawer looked at each other...I gasped.


	24. Wok me up inzide

The door opened and Rafiel and Mical stomped out angrily. Then Chuckle and Rafiel sawed us.

"MR. WAY WHAT THE BEEP ARE YOU DOING!" Rafile shouted angrily. Chucked blared at her.

"Oops she made a mistake!" he corrupted her. "She means hi everybody cum in!"

Well we all came in angrily. So did all the other Hunters. I sat between B'lack Roze and Dean and opposite Stadistic lower. Bill and Caulb started 2 make out. They both looked exactly like Ville Vollo. I eight some Count Chocula and drank som bloody from a cup. Then I herd someone shooting angrily. I looked behind me it was...LUcifer! He and Dean were shooting at eachother.

"Dean, Lucifer WTF?" I asked.

"You fucking bustard!" yelled Dean at Lucidifer. "I want to shit next to her!1"

"No I do!" shouted.

"No she doesn t fucking like u, you son of a bitch!" yelled Dean.

"No fuck you motherfucker she laves me not you!" shouted Lucifer. And then... he jumped on Dean! (no not in dat way u perv) They started to fight and beat up each other.

Chak yelled at them but they didn t stop. All of a sudden... a terrible man with yelow eyes and a nose flew in on his car. He had a nose and was wearing a gray robe. All the glass in the window he flew thru fell apart. Jo that fucking prep gout out B'lack roses demon killin nife but a cristian demon ate her. Lucifer and dean stopped fighting...I shopped eating...Everyone gasped. Da room fell silent...YED!

"Rboby...Rborny..." Old Yeller sed evilly in his doggy voice. "Thou havfe failed ur mission. Now I shall kill thou and I shall kill Dean as well. If thou does not kill him before then I shall kill Lucifer too!"

"Plz don t make me kill him plz!" I begged.

"No!" he laughed crudely. "Kill him, or I shall kill him anyway!" Then he flew away cackling.

I bust into tears. Dan and Lucifer came to contort me. Suddenly my eyes rolled up so they looked all cool and gothic. I had a vision were I saw some lighting flash and then YED coming to kill Dean while Dean slit his wrists in a depressed way.

"No!" I screamed sexily. Suddenly I locked up and stopped having the vision.

"Ebony Ebony aure you alright?" asked Dean in a worried voice.

"Yeah yeah." I said sadly as I got up.

"Everyfing s all right Enoby." said Lucifer all sensetive.

"No its not!" I shouted angrily. Tearz of blood went down my face. "OMFG what if I m getting possessed like in Da Ring 2!"

"Its ok gurl." said Bsatidtic lawery. "Maybe u should ask Missouri about what the visions mean though."

"Ok bich." I said sadly and den we went.


	25. Dath

Well we and sum odder hunterz went to lawernse to talk to Missurie. And I went t o so I culd azk about the visions.

"Konnichiwa everybody come in." said Mizurie in Japanese. She smelled at me with her gothic black lipstick. She s da coolest fucking psycik ever. She had long dead black hair with blood red tips and red eyes. (hr mom woz a vampire. She s also haf Japanese so she speaks it and everyfing. she n satidtic lawer get along grate) She s really young for a pscykic. 2day she was wearing a black leather top with red lace and deamon blod and a long goffik black ripped dress. We went inside the black livin rm with pastors of Emily the Stick. I raced my hand. I was wearing some black naie Polish with red pentagrams on it.

Den da prepu fuk Jo talk out of turn and said to me "What the hell have you done to everyone!" but I ducktaped her so she couldnt move

"What is it Ebony?" she asked. "Hey I love ur nail polish where d u get it, Hot Topik?"

"Yeah." I answered. All the preps who didn t know what HT was gave me weird looks. I gave them the middle finger. "Well I have to talk to you about some fings. When do you want to due it?"

"Ho about now?" she asked.

"OK." I said.

"OK fucking get out of mu huse every1." Missouri said and she let every1 go. "Except for you Jo." she pointed at Jo and sum other prepy hunters. "Clean mu carpit."

Jo the ho sad "MBUHGINNDS" so missorui thruw her out da window onto catisis.

"OK I m having lotz of visions." I said in a worried voice. I m so worried is Dean gong 2 die.

Well she gave me a black cryptal ball to lock in. I looked at it.

"What do you c?" she asked.

"I said I see a black gothic skull and a pentagram."

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. I looked at it. It was Dean. He was looking really sexy wearing a black leather facet, a black gothic Linkin Park t-shirt and blak Congress shoes.

"Okay you can go now, see ya cunt." said Missurie.

"Bye bitch." I said waving.

I went to Dean and Lucifer was sitting next to him. We both followed Dean together and I was so exhibited.


	26. cum liddle chilcrin

I was so excited. I fellowed Dean wandering if we where going 2 do it again. We went outside and then we went into Dean's black Impala.

"Ebony what the fuck did Missorie say." whispered Dean potting his gothic whit hand with bvlak nail polish on mine.

"She said she would tell me what the visions meant torromow." I grumbled in a sexy voice. He took out a heroin cabaret and spiked it, and gave it to me to spork. He started to fly the car into a tree. We went to the top of it. Dean put on some MCR.

"And all the things that you never ever told me And all the smiles that are ever gonna haunt me." sang Gerard's sexy voice. We started tiling of each other's cloves fevently. He took of my blak thong and my black leather bar. I took of his black boxers. Then... he put his trobbing you-know-what in my tool sexily.

"OMFG Dean Dean!" I screamed having an orgism. We stated frenching passively. Suddenly... I fell asleep. I started having a dream. In it a Gordan Walker was shooting two goffik men with long black hair.

"No! Please don't fucking kill us!1" they pleaded but he just kept shooting them. He ran away in a red mustange.

"No! Oh my fucking god!11" I shouted in a scared voice.

"Ebony what's wrong?" Dean asked me as I woke up opening my icy blue eyes.

I started to cry and tears of blood went down my face. I told Dean to call Lucifer. He did it with his blak Likin Park mobile. Butt the worst thing was who the ppl who were shot in the dream where... Bobby and Alister!111


	27. pashon clors everding

A few mutates later Lucifer came 2 da tree. He was wearing a blak leather jackson, black leather pants and a Good Chralotte t-shirt.

"Hi Lucifer." I said flirtily as I started to sob. Decan hugged me sexily tryont to comfrot me. I started to cry tears of blood and then told them what happened.

"Oh fuck it!" Lucifer shouted angrily. He4 started to cry sadly. "What fucking dick did that!"

"I don't know." I said. "Now come on we have 2 tell Chuck."

We ran out of the tree and in2 Bobby's house. Chuck was sitting in Bobby's Panic room

"Sire are idols have been shot!" Dean said while we wipped sum tears from his white face.

"Enoby had a vision in a dreem."

Chuck started to cockle. "Hahahaha! And How due u aspect me to know Ebony's not divisional?"

I glared at Dumbledore.

"Look motherfucker." he said angrily as Chuck gasped (c is da toot of crakter). "U know very well that I'm not decisional. Now get some fucking ppl out there to look for Bobby and Alistar pornto!"

"Okay." he said in a intimated voice. "Were are they?"

I fought about it. Then all of a sudden... "Cold Oaks." I said. I told him which street. He went and called some people and did some stuff. After a few mistunes he came back and said people were going out looking for them. After a while someone called him again. He said that they had been found. Dean, Lucifer and I all left to our hotel rooms together. I went with Dean to wait in the Hospatal while Lucifer went to slit his wrists in his room. We looked at each other's gothic, derperessed eyes. Then, we kissed. Suddenly Bobby and Alister came in on stretchers...and Missori was behind them!1


	28. Psycishis

Every1 in the room stated to cry happly- I had saved them. Dean, Alister, Covvvy bond Lucifer all came to hug me. da norse started to give them medicine.

"Cum on Enoby." said Missori. She was wearing a gothic blak leader dress with a corset top and real vampir blood on it and fuking black platinum boots. "I have to tell you the fucking perdition."

I locked at Aljlaster, Booby, Dean and Lucifer. They nodded.

I smelled happily and went into a dark room. I had changed Missorir took out some black cards. She started to look into a black crucible ball.

She said... "Tara, I see drak times are near." She said badly. She peered into da balls. "You see, you must go back in time." She took out a angel like the one Dean had. "When YED was a human before he became powerful he gut his hearth borken. Now do you fink he would still become YED if he was in love?"

I shook my head.

"U must go back in time and sedouce him. It is the only way. If he is still evil then you must kill him. You can come to my room tomorrow and you can do it."

"Okay." I said sadly. We did dethz tuch sin. I went outside again sadly.

"What fucking happened?" asked Dean and Lucifer.

"Yeah what happened?" asked Crimson rose, Willow and Sadistic Loyer?

I was about to tell them butt every1 was there. They were celebrating Alister and Bobby being fond. Everyone was proud of me butt Jo who tried to kill Alister with Scarlit rozes knife butt i ate her. I jut wonted 2 talk 2 Dean. They were cheesing my name and some reporters were there, trying to interview Chuck. A banner was put up. Lotz of fucking prepy hunters were there oviously tring 2 be b goffik wering the HIM sign on their handz- depite them not having akshelly heard of him. Even Mrs. FIzle looked happy. A blak and red cake had been brought out. Cauld and Bill set up some fireworx in the shape of skulls from Gabrial.

I put on my Invisibility coke with Lucifer and Dean and we sneaked outside 2gether.


	29. Dramin will wid awak

We went in2 a blak room. The wallz were blak with portraits of gothic bands lik MCR, GC and Marlin Mason all over them. A big black coffin was in the middle. Red vevlet lined da blak box. There were three chairs made of bones with real skullz in dem. I wuz wearing a blak corset bar wif purple stuff on it, fishnet suckings and a blak leather thong underneath.

I sat down one of da chairs dispersedly. So did Dean and Lugifer.

"Are you okay?" Lucifer asked potting his albastard hand on mine. He was wearing black nail polish. I was wearing blak nail polish with red crosses on it.

"Yah I guess." I said sadly. Dean also pot his hand on mine sexily. I smiled sadly with my blak lipstick. "The problem is...I have to seduce YED. Ill have 2 go bak in time"

Dean started to cry sadly. Lucifer hugged him.

"Itz okay Eboby." he said finally. "But what about me? Ur not gonna brake up or anyfing, are you?"

"Of coarse not!" I gasped.

"Really?" he asked.

"Sure if done this befor." I said.

We frenched sexily. Lucigr looked at us longingly.

Then... I took off Dean's MCR shrift and seductvely took of his pants. He was hung lik a stallone. He had replaced the Luciger tattoo that said Enoby on it. Black roses were around it. I gasped. He lookd exactly lik Gerard Way. Lufier took a vido camera. (I had sed it wuz ok b4).

I took of my clothes den we were in 4 da rid of r lif.

We started freching as we climbed into the cofin. He put his spock in my you-know-what and passively we did it.

"I love you Eboby. Oh let me feel u I need 2 feel u." he screamed as we got an orgasm. We watched Lucfier filmed everything perfectly. Suddenly...

"WHAT THE FUCK R U DOING!"

It was...Castiel and Urieal!111


	30. skarbor fair

"Oh my satan!1" we screamed as we jamped out of da coffin. Cas and Urial started to shoot at us angrily.

"CUM NOW!1!" Preacher Urieal yielded. We did guiltily. We left the room putting on our clothes. Caniel garbed the caramel and put it in his pocket.

"Hey what the fuck!111" Lucifer shooted angrily.

"Yeah buster what the fuck are u going to do with the fucking camera?" Dean demonded all protective, looking at me Longley with his gothic red eyes. "Look, Chuck noes your little secret and if u do dis again, then u will go to GSPH forever. So give back da camera!1111"

Hahahaha the lord of heven thinks he is crazy there is no way dey wil believe him. Cnastiel laughed meanly.

"Yes so shut your mputh you inlosent fools!" yelled Uriel. he made us cum into a weird room with white stones all around it. There were all these werid tools in it. Dean started to cry all sexy and sexitive (geddit koz hes a sexbom lol jenson acleaks 4 lif but nut as muxh as gerard ur sex on legz I luv u u fokeng rok mary me!111).

I started to cry tearz of blood (it hapnz in vrampir kroniklz i chenck so ok so fok u!1). Lucifer took out a black honkerchief and started to wipe my red eyes.

And then... he and Cuastiel both took out guns using hands. They started to shoot each other angrily. Non of the ballots gut on eachodder yet. I took out my wand.

"Crosio!" I shouted. cass stated 2 scram he dropd da gun. But it was too late. Both of them had run out of ballets. I STOPPED DA CURSE. Uriel smaped his fingurs and we were all chained up. he took out a box of tools. Den she said "OK Castiel I'm going 2 go now." he left. Caszl started to laugh evilly. Lucifer started to cry.

"It's ok Enoby." said Dean. "Evergreen will be all right. Remember the cideo u took of Cnstiel."

Castiel laughed again. And then...he took out some whips!1!1111


	31. parorkut

"No!11" we screamed sadly. Cas stated loafing meanly. He took out a kamera anvilly. Then... he came tords Dean!1! He took sum stones out of his poket. He put da stones around Dean and nit a candle.

"What the fuck r u doing!" I shooted arngrily. Castiel laughed meanly. He polled down his pants. I gasped- there was a YEd Mark on his you-know-wut!11!

He waved his wand and a nife came. He gave da knife 2 me.

"U must stab Dean." he said to me. "If u don't then I'll rap Dean!1"

"No you fucking bastrad!1" I yielded.

But den Dean looked at me sadly with his evil goffik red eyes dat looked so depressant and sexy. He lookd exactly like a pentragram (lol geddit koz im a satanist) between Jensun Acals and Jarid paldieki. But then I looked at Lucifer and he looked so smexy too wif his long goffik black hair. I thought of da time when we screwed and the time I did it with Dean and Chuck came and the tame where Dean almost commited suicide and Lucifer wuz so sportive.

Casinel laughed angrily. He started to prey to YED. He started to do an incapacitation dancing around the stokes whipping Dean and Lucifer. Suddenly an idea I had. I clozd my eyes and using my vampire powers I sent a Telekinetic massage to Dean and Luciffer so they would destruct Castiel.

"Chuk will get u!" Drenao shooted.

"Yah just wait ubtil da Angels find out!11" Luckirf yelled. Meanwhile I took out my wand.

"You ridiculus dondderhed!111" Castiel yielded. He took off all of Dean's clothes. Just as he was about to rape him...

"Crosio!" I shited pointing my wound. Casleik scremed and started running around da room screming. Meanwhile I grabed my blak mobile and sent a txt 2 Bobyb. I stopped doing crucio.

"You dunderhed!111 Im going to kill-" shooted Castiel but suddenly Bobby came.  
Castiel put the whip behind his bak. "Oh hello Bob I wuz just talkin to them about sumthing." he lied. But suddenly Slister and Missori came in2 da room and they and Bobby unlocked the chains and put dem around Cas.

Then Missory said 'Come on Ebony let's go."


	32. utraind

"I always knew u were on YED's side, you sun of a bitca (bufy rox!111)." Bobby said 2 Casiel.

"No I'm not I was telling them somefing!1" Cas clamed.

"Oh fucking yeah?" I took some blak Volremortserum witch i brouth form engalnd out of my poket and gave it to Bobby. He made Cass dirnk it. He did arngrily. Then Aister took out a tape recorder and started playing it while he did telackinetics on Snap. Then Missure and Alister made us get out wif them while Castiel told his secretes. Alistar took Lucifer and Dean to the hospital after thanking me a millon times. Missori took me to a dark room. Now I wuz going to go back in time to sedouce YED. Moving posters of MCR and PoTF were all over. Ava, Crimson Rose and Willow came too. Sadistic Loyer gave me a blak bag from Dean Smith's store.

"Whatz in da bag?" I asked Misori.

"U will c." she said. I opened thee bag. In it was a sexy tite low-smut black leather gothic dress. It had red korset stuff and there was a silt up da leg. I put it on. My frendz helped me put on blak fishnetz and blak pointy boots Willow had chosen. Willow and Crinson Rose helped me put on black eyeliner and blod-red lipshtick.

"You look fucking kawaii, bitch." Sadistic Lawyer said.

"Fangs." I said.

"Ok now you're going to go back in tim." said Missori. "U will have to do it in a few sessionz." She gave me a blak gun. I put it in a strap on my fishnetz like in Redisnet Evill. Then she gave me a gothic black Angel. "After an hour use da Angel to go back here." Missuri said. Then she and Sadistic Loure put a Devils trap in front of me. Every1 went in front of it.

"Good luk!1" Everryone shooted. Crimson rose and Willow gave me deth's touch sin. Then... I jumped sexily in2 da Devils trap.

Suddenly I was in fornt of teh Road house. In front of me wuz one of da sexiest goth guyz I had ever seen. He was wering long blak hair, kinda like Mikey Way only black. He had gren eyes like Billie Joe Amstrung and pale whit skin. He wuz wearing a blak ripped up suit wif Vans. It was...YelloaAszal1111


	33. danguris rmind

"Hi." I said flirtily. "Im Enoby Way da new hunter." I shok my pale handz wif their blak noil polish wif him.

"Da name's Yellow." he said. "But u kan call me Azazil. Datz ma middle nam"

We shok hands. "Well come on we have 2 go inside." Azazel said. I followed him. "Hey Azazel...do u happen to be a fan of Gren Day?" (sinz mcr and evinezenz dont exist yet den) I asked.

"Oh my fuking god, how did u know?" Azazel gasped. "actually I like gc a lot too."(geddit coz gc did that song I just wanna live that's ounded really 80s)

"omg me too!" I replied happily.

"guess what they have a concert in larntes." Azazle whispered.

"larntes?" I asked.

"yeah that's what they used to call it in these time before it became Lawence in 2000." he told me all sekrtivly. "and theres a really cool shop called Hot-"

Ishoo!" I finshed, happy again becasue i remeberd from last tine.

"Ya" he moaned "you Must be a real goth becosu only real goths know about Hot Ishoo."

"Ya i am." I exporshed. "so is Chuck your boss?" I shouted.

"uh-huh." he looked at his black nails. "im a goth hunter'"

"OMfG SHME TOO!" I SHRIEDKED.

"u drink at this bat?"(geddit cos im goffik) he asked.

"yah that's why im here im NEW." I SMELLED HAPPili.

Suddenly Chusk flew in on his car and started shredding at us angrily. "NO TALKING IN THE BAR!" he had short blonde hair and was wearing a polo shirt from Amrikan ogle outfters. "STUPID GOFFS!"

Azaszl rolled his eyes. "his so mean to us goffs and punks just becose we're unorthadox hunters and we're not preps."

I turned around angrily. "actually I fink mebe its becos ur da Deomn."

"wtf?" he asked angrily.

"oh nuffin." I said sweetly.

then suddenlyn... the floor opened. "OMFG NO I SCEAMED AS I FEEL DOWN. everyone looked At ME weirdly."

"hey where r u goin?" Azazel asked as I fell.

I got out of the hole n it was bak in the Devils trap in Missories's House. Chuck wuz dere. "Chick I think I just met u." I said.

"oh yeah I rememba that." Chauk said, trying to be all goffik.

Misori came in. "hey dis is my house wait wtf enoby what da hell r u doing?"

:"um." I looked at her.

"oh yeaH I forgot bout that."

"wth how?" I screamed forgetting she was a human for a second. but shes a goff so its ok.

Missorie looked sad. "um I was drinking the voldemortserum i took from your room." she started to cry black tears of depression. Click didn't know about them.

"hey r u crying tears of blood?" he asked curiously, tuching a tear.

"fuck off!" we both said and Chuck took his hand away.

Missori started crying again in her chair, sobbing limpid tears. "omfg enoby...I think im addicted to Voldemortserum."

AN: SEE U FOKKING PREPZ GO FOK URSELXXZ DATZ SERUS ISSUZ 2O GO 2 HELL!1111112


	34. Lokin up da sn

"Oh my fuking god!1" I shooted sadly. "Shud we get u sum anisa porshin cuz tat was da cure, bitch?"

"Hel ya!" she said. "Lizzen Egogy, kod u ask YeD 4 sum?"

"Sure I said sadly. I went outside the door. Dean was there!111 He wuz wearing a big blak GC tshit which wuz his panamas.

"Hey Sexxy." I said.

"How'd it go Enoby?" he asked in his voice was so sexy and low kinda like Gerard Way when hes talking.

"Fine." I reponded. We stared 2 go bak in2 da hotel room.

"How far did u go wif Azazel?" Daen asked jealously.

"Not 2 far, lol." I borked.

"Will you hav to do it with him?" Deanie asked angstily.

"I hop not 2 far!111" I shouted angrily. Den I felt bad 4 shooting at him. I said sorry. We frenched.

"What happened 2 Castiel?" I growled.

"U will see." Den giggled mistressly. He opened a door...Cas nd Pastor Jim werz there!11 Bboby waz pokering dem by staging dem wif a blak nife.

"NOOOO PLZ!1111" Pasot Jim bagged as Bobbiy started 2 suk his blood. I laffed statistically. I tok some photons of him and Cass bing torqued. (ok I no dis iz men but fink abot it ppl dey r purvs nd Cas trid 2 rap dem and neway sadiztz rok haz any1 seen shrak atak 3 lolz). We took sum of Cassis's blod den Dean and I went bak 2 my hotel roomz. We sat on my goffik blak coffin. My cloves were kinda drity so I pot on a blak leather outfit fingie kinda like da 1 Suelene haz in Undreworld. (if u haven't herd of it den FUK U!111) . I put on some blak platform high heelz. Dean put on ▒desolition liverz' by MCR.

Den...we storted 2 take of eachotherz clozez. I tok of his shit nd he had a six-pak, lolz. We started 2 mak out lik in Da Grudge. He pot his wetnes in my u-know-what sexily. I gut an orgy.

"Oh Dean!111111!1 Oh mi fuking gud Dean!1111" I screemed passively as he got an eructation.

"I luv u TaEbory." he whispred sexily and den we fel aspleep lol.


	35. blu iesz

I wook up in da coffin de next day. Deahn waz gone. I got up and put on a blak tight sexah drsss that was all ripped at da end. There wuz red korset stuff going up da fornt and da bak and it came up 2 my knees. There wuz a slit in da dress lik in mr & mr simth. I pot on ripped blak fishnets and blak stilton bo-ots. Suddenly... Booby cocked on da door. I hopened it.

"Hi Ibony." he said. "Gezz wut u have 2 cum 2 Missory▓s house."

"Ok." I said in a deprezzd voice. I had wanted to fuk Dean or maybe lessen to MCR or Evonezcence. I came anyway.

"So what the fuck happened 2 Castiel and Paster Mim?" I asked Bobby flirtily.

"I fucking tortured them." he answered in a statistic way. "They r in PRioson now, lol."  
I laughed evilly.

"Where r Deon and Lucyfer?" I muttered.

"Dey are takin a break form hintun 2day." Booby moaned sexily. "Rite now they are watching Da Nigtmare b4 Xmas."

We went into da house. Mussury was there. She was wearing a goffik blak dress that was all ripped all over it kinda lik da on gerad way wears in da klnsdjfxmvvvxcndklx

She wuz drinking some Volximortserum.

She took out da deviel trap and the Angel.

"Enoby, you will have to do anozzer session now. Also I need u to get me da amnizha portion." she said sadly. "Good luck. Fangz!"  
And then...I jumped into the devil trap again. Suddenly I looked around...I was in da Roasd house eating Count Chorcula. It was mourning. I was sitting next to Azazal. On a table was a tall gottik man wif long blak hair, pail skin and blue eyes wering a suit and blak Cronvrese shoes. He looked just like Charlyn Manson. I noticed...he was drinking a vodac.

"Whose he!11" I asked.

"Oh, datz Sam Cambl." Azazel said. "He▓s da export hunter...Ebony?"

"Yah?" I asked.

"Did u know dat Marylin Mason is playing in Larints tonight? And they r showing The Exercise at da movies b4 dat."

"Yah?"

"Well...want 2 go 2 da contort and da movie wif me?"


	36. or sulum our

I went in2 da HOtel Room finking of Azazal. Suddenly I gasped...Dean wuz there!111  
I grasped. He locked as hut as eva werring blak ledder pants, a blak Lonken Prak t-shrit and blak eyeliner.

"Dean what da fuk r u dong!111111" I gosped.

"Huh?" he asked. Then I remembred. It wuzn't Dean. It was Allistar!1 He stil had puipls.

"Oh hi Alister!1" I sed. "Im Ebony the new hunter lol we shook handz."

"Yah Azazel told me abot you." Alister said. He pinted to a groop of sexxxy gottik guyz. They where siting in a corner kutting. It wuz Bobby, Lucifer and Dean's dad and...Cas! All of them were wearing blak eyeliner and blak Good Chralootte band shirts. "Lizzen I'm in a goth band wif those guys." he said. "Were playing 2nite at da Marylin Mason show as back-up.

"ORLY." I ESKED.

"Yeah." he said. "Were calld XGothXDeathX. I play teh gutter. Bobby plays da drums" he said ponting to him. "Cass plays the boss. And John plays the guitar to even fo we call him Macabre, after somethin i red online."

"Hey bastards." I told them they gave me Dethz tuch sin. Suddenly I gasped again. "But don't u have a lead singer!" I asked. Bobby looked dawn sadly.

"We uzd to but she did. She contempted suicide by silting her rists."

"Oh my fuking god!11 Datz so fuking sad!1" I gasped.

"Its okay but we need a new led singer." Marcabre said.

"Wel...I said Im in a bnad myself."

"Rilly?" asked Casap. I cudnt belive it. He used 2 b goffik!111

"Yeah were called Demonic Ebony Pyre 666. Do u wanna hr me sing?"

Yeah said everyone. So the guys tok out der guitarz. They began to pay a song bi (geddit koz bi guyz r sooo sexah!11) Gurn Day.

"I wok dis empt stret on da bolevrad of broken dremz." I sang sexily (I dnot own da lyrikz 2 dat song).. Every1 gasped.

"Enopby? Will u join da band? Plz!1" begged Aliister, Macabre, bobby and Vas..

"Um...ok." I shrugged. "Are we gong to play tonight?"

"Yah." they said.

"Ok." I said but I new dat I had 2 get a new outfit. I walked outside wondering how I kud go forward in time. Suddenly someone jumped in fornt of me. It wuz...The Doctor!1 He was wering a blak bnad tshrit and blak bagy jeans.

"What da hell r u dong here!11" I asked.

"I wil help u go frowad in tim Enoby." he said siriusly Den...he took out a blak TARTS with crimson lase all over. I went in2 it and...sudenly I wuz forward in tim!111


	37. iz da fir

I loked around in a depresed way. Suddenly I saw Missury. Sadistic Loyer, Beoby and Dean, Lucifer and Willow were their to.

"OMFG Bobboy I saw u nd Macaber and Caslil nd everyone!11111 I kant beleev Casuzd 2 b goffik!111111"

"Yah I no." Bobby said sadly.

"Oh hey there bitch." Missury said in an emo voice dirnking some Volxemortserom.

Hi fuker." I said. "Lizzen, Azalel asked me out to a gottik cornet and a movie so I need a sexah new outfit for da date. Also I"m playng in a gothic band so I need an ootfit for that too."

"Oh my satan!1" (geddit lolz koz shes gofik) gasped Sadistil Loary. "Want 2 go to Hot Topik to shop 4 ur outfit?"

"OMFS, letz have a groop kutting session!11" said Missiry.

"I can"t fucking wait 4 dat but we need 2 get sum stuff first." said Willow.

"Yah we need sum amnisa portions for Profesor Trevolry so she wont be adikted 2 Volxemortserum anymore nd also...sum luv potion 4 Enoby." Dean said resultantly.

"Well we have a hunt now." Willow said so let"s go. We went sexily to our nest hunt. But Cas wasn"t there to help. Instead there was... Mical!11111

"Hey where the fuck is Chuck!111" Dean shouted angrily.

"STFU!1" shooted Mickel. "He is in Prison now wif Casnel and Pastor jJim he is old and week he has kancer. "Now kill that wear wolf!111"

My friendz and I talked arngrily as we shot da warwolf.

"Can you BELEVE Cas used to be gottik!1" Lucifer asked surprisedly.

"DATZ IT!11" MICCKEL SHOOTED ARNGRILY. "IM GETTING RAFIEL!111"  
He stomped out angrily.

Mi frendz and I began talking again as the wear wolf began decomposing. I began to drink some blod mixed wif beer. Suddenly I saw Crowly in da cupboard.

"WTF is he doing?" I asked. Then I looked at Dean. He wuz wearing tonz of eyeliner nd he locked shexier den eva.

Suddenly..."CROWLY WUT DA FOK R U DOING!11" he shooted.

I looked around...Crowly wuz putting sumfing in my glass of blod!11 Dean and Lucfir started 2 beat him up sexily.

"God u r such a posr!1" I shooted at Crowly. Suddenly I looked ar what he was putting in da blood. It was...Amnesia Portion!111


	38. pogiz

DEAN'S PONT OF VIEW LOL

My brother and I chaind Crowly 2 da floor.

"Oh mi fucking satan!11" Enoby said. She wuz so hot. where did you get this!1"

The preppy focker shoted "HOGWARTS" as she took teh portion

"I could use this to cure missuryn!' She ixplaind

"Brilint," said Lucifer. "What about the Azazila in love plan?"

"I have some love portion to make him in love." said Enoby.

"But you wont have to do it wif him or anyfing, will u?" I asked jelosly.

"I realised in order to stop this insanity i have to kill the source!" said Jo while tring to stab Ebony with teh nife.

"Shut the fuk up!1" said Willow as she masticated her.

"Ok well anyway lets go 2 Missorie's House."

Dean, Ebory and I went to Missori's house. But Missirie wasn't there. Instead Dean Smith was.

Oh hi fuckers he said. Lizzen, I got u sum kewl new clovez.

I took out da cloves from da bag. It was a goffik blak leather miniskirt that said ▒666' on da bak, black stilton bootz, blood red fishnetz and a blak corset.

"OMG fangz!" I said hugging him in a gothic way. I took da clothes in da bag.

"OK Missoirer isnt hr what the fuk should we do?" asked Dean. Suddenly he loked at a sign on da blak wall.

"Oh my fuking satan!1" I screamed as I read it. On it said Evry1 Missorie is away. She is too gottik she is in Prison now. Psyckid duties shal be Competed by Chuck who is bak but he shall not be the boss 4 now. Sincerely Rafiel.

"OMFG!111" I shoted arngrily. "How could they do that!11"

Suddenly Chcuk came.

"WHAT DA HELL R U DONG IN MY HOSUX!1" he began to shoot angrily. Sudwenly I saw The Doctor's blak TARTAS!111 I jumped seductivly in2 it leaving Dean and Lucidr. Sudenly I wuz back in tim!11 I looked around. It was...Sam Cambels hosue! I sneaked around. Suddenly I saw da Love potion (withc i droped in teh futer) on his desk. It wuz blak wif Violit pentagramz in it. It was the shape of a cross. I put it in my poket. Suddenly da door opened it wuz...Sam Cambel!11

"OMG wut r u doing fuker" he shooted angrily I don't kno wut da fuk r u DOING I SHOUTED ANGRILY.

"Oh sorry I wuz just looking around koz I thought it we wuz on teh Hunt." you said finally hoping he couldn't c da potion in ur pocket.

"Oh ok u can go now." said Sam Camel.

You went to the hotel room after putting on my clothes. Bobby, Marcagre and Cas were there practicing Vampirez will Never Hurt U by MCR.

"Oh hi you guys." I said seductively. "Wheres Azazel?"

"Oh he's cumming." said Bobby. "BTW u can kall me Death now." Suddenly Azazel came. He was wearing a smexxy blak leather Jackson, blak congres shoes, a Slipnot t-shirt and a blak tie.

"Ok I will see you guyz at da concert." I said and then I went with Azazel.


	39. Sond mu grond

Azezel and I walked 2 his car. It wuz a blak gothic car wif pentagrams all over it. On da license plate said 666 just lik Dean's car. I went in it seduktivly. Stan started 2 drive it. We talked about Satanism, kuttting, musik and being goffik.

"Oh my satan, Gerard is so fuking hot!11" YED agreed as we smoked sum weed. (koz bi guyz r hot dey r so sensitive I luv dem lol goez fux a bi guy)

"Lol, I totally decided not 2 comit suicide when I herd Hilena." I said in a flirty voice. "...Hey Azezel do u know da cure 4 when ppl r adikted 2 Volxemortseruem?"

"Well..." he thought. "I fink u have 2 drink Vampire blod."

opps I toatly forgot thot it waz amisa portion O well i kan giver her me blood

Suddenly YED parked da car behind a blak movie theater. YED and I walked outside. We went in2 da movie tether were they were showing da Excercist. In it a boy and a gurl were doing it sudenly a cereal killer came lol. Azazel and I laughed at da blood koz we're sadists.

While Azazel was watching da movie, I had an idea. I took Satan's gothic blak Nightmare b4 Christmas cigar sexily from his poket and put sum Love potion in it. I put it bak in his blak Emile the Strange bag. Azazel turned arund and started 2 smoke it. Blak cloudz wif red pentagramz ind em started 2 fly around everywhere.

"OMG!111" Satan said jumping up. I gasped koz I wuz afraid hed notizd. "Enoby gess what?"  
I new that the Love had worked.

"Love potion has also not been invented yet so it will not work." He said. "2 badd coz I wanted 2 use sum on u."

"Kul." I raised my eye suggestingly. And den... he tok of my cloves sexily and we started 2 make out. I tok of his shit. He had six-pak justr lik Gerard Way!11 We frenched.

"Xcuze me but u r going 2 have 2 leave!111" shooted da lady (Anna) behind us she was a prep.

"Fuk u!11" I said. Suddenly... I attaked her suking all her blood.

"Noooooo!11" she screamed. All the preps in da theater screamed but everyone else crapped koz Azezel and I loked so cute 2gether. Satan and I started to walk outside.

"Zomg how did u do that?" YED asked in a turned-on voice.

"I'm a vampire." I said as we went into the car.

"Siriusly?" he gasped.

"Yah siriusly." I said drinking sum beer. Azazel started 2 drive da car. I smelled happily.

"Itz too bad we didn't get 2 c da rest of the movie, don't u fink?"

"Yah." I said as we kised passively. Azazel parked in a blak driveway next 2 da place where Dean and I had watched GC for the frist time. We went inside where Marylin Mason wuz playing and started to mosh lol.

"Anti-ppl now uve gone 2 far Jeus Krist Superstar!1111" screamed Marlin on da stage. We did the devil fingers. I started 2 dance really close to Azelza. He was so shmexay!1 He looked at me all emo with his gothic red eyes and he looked exactly like Mikey Way. I almost got an orgaism!1 Suddenly Marylin Mason stopped singing.

"I wood like to peasant...XGothXDeathX!11" he said. I ran onstage. Allister, Macabre, Cas and Death were there. They started 2 play their instilments. I got onstag.

"Wel if u wonted honesty datz all u had 2 say!1111" I sang. (I dnot own da lyerix 2 dat song) My voice sounded lik a pentagram betwen Amy Lee and a gurl version of Gerard Woy. Everyone clappd. Azazel got an eructation. "I'M NUT OKAY!1" I sang finaly. Suddenly Allister started playing da song wrong by mistak.

"OMFG!1" yielded John. "Wut the fuck?"

"Woops im sory!" said Allibasterd.

"You fuking ashhole!1" John shouted angrily.

"U guys are such prepz!11" Cas said. "Cum on it wuz a mistake!1"

"Yah itz not his fault!11" said Bobby.

"No he ruined the fucking song!1" yelled Macabre.

"U guys stop!11" I shotoed angrily but it waz 2 late. They all began 2 fight. Sudenly Macabre took out hiz nife.

"OMFG no!11" shouted Allister but it wuz 2 late John tried 2 shoot off his puiples.  
And den...I jumped secxily in front of da bullet!11

"No!111" yielded everyone but it wuz 2 late suddenly everyfing went blak.


	40. Troll LOL

I am in Ireland so updates take longer :P oh and i decided to alter the troll part cause i felt like it :D

* * *

I, the American retail wearing british vampire Sue, coughed up blood.

Azazel kneeled down beside me.

"Noooooooooooooooo! Don't die!"

I gave him a rueful smile. "I'm sorry. It's something I had to do, to fufill my duty as the noble gothic Mary Sue."

Azazel sobbed. "I love you Ebony."

"I love you two. I'll...I'll see you in hell." I mumbled, already finding my surroundings fading to black.

Sadistic Lovyr Johnson Smith suddenly popped into the room for no apparent reason. She frowned when she realized the room was oddly quiet, but at the sight of Ebony's lifeless body, she screamed. Her face became pale with horror. She screamed for the Doctors, Chuck, Uriel, and every single gothic person she could think of.

Suddenly, a glow started to surround the body of Ebony. Everyone stared in shock. Her body started to lift ever so slowly and then, to everyone's shock, it started to incinerate.

When everyone realized what was happening, they rushed over to try to rescue the body, but it was too late, the Sue became nothing more then a pile of ashes.

A loud resounding of everyone bellowing "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO...!" filled the room.

A flash of white light from the ashes then started to bounce around the room. Everyone cowered in fear and were temporarily blinded. When it was all over, things changed.

All the silly goth clothes dropped from everyone's bodies (AN/I will refuse to explain how the hell that happened.) and, in their place, clothes the characters would normally wear in canon appeared on their bodies.  
When everyone got over the shock of becoming free of the gofick power, everybody cheered. Everyone started singing 'Ding dong the sue is dead...' Well, that is, until all the Supernatural characters realized the true implications of becoming more canon like again.

All the characters who were supposed to be dead fell to the floor, their bodies cold and lifeless. Sam started attacking the Crowley. On the left side of the two, the battle of the Light Side and the Dark Side were reaching a climax.  
And, because the replacement author wants to pander to the Destiel fans, Dean and Castil fled the scene and got married.

Meanwhile...  
Down in hell, Ebony shed a single tear because of her current situation. A situation that would live on for all eternity. Or at least until the end of fanfiction time.

She lost it all, but she knew she had to remain strong. Nothing would ever break her down.

She looked down over her pale body, and frowned. 'Where are my emo clothes?' She asked herself in confusion.  
And then it occured to her...

For her shirt, she was wearing a bright pink polo with a little seagull on the (right or left? I can't remember) side. Below that, she was wearing a denim miniskirt with the "destroyed" look on it. Paired underneath that skirt were leggings with a little moose at the bottom. And then Ebony realized, on her shoulder, she was carrying a pretty bag with an eagle on it that said Live Your Life written all over the bag.

Plus in the background all you could hear was Britney Spears and other preppy bands.

Ebony suppressed the urge to scream. Here she was decked out in clothes prep to the extreme wearing stuff from Abercrombie and Fitch, American Eagle, AND Hollister.

Panicked, Ebony hastily tried to take off the Hollister polo, but underneath it, there was another Hollister polo underneath. Ebony frowned, and looked under her shirt. All she saw was a bra underneath (dare I point out it's from the Aerie line available at American Eagle?). Ebony tried to remove the shirt again. But to her frustration, there was yet again another polo to replace it.

"THIS IS UNLOGICAL AND DOES NOT MAKE ANY SENSE!" Ebony bellowed out to the air. She failed to see the irony in her statement, how hypocritical her words were, seeing as she was practically calling the kettle black here.

Ebony slit her writs and mumbled to herself, "Omigod."  
/End Crap Fic.


	41. Fukin black platnum Bootz

I woke up in da Norse's Hospital on a special gothik coffin. Crowly wuz in da bed opposite me in a comma coz Lucifer and Dean had bet him up. Ms. FIzzle was exersison the room.

"Oh mi satan wut happened!" I screamed. Suddenly YAD came. He loked less mean then usual.

"Get the fuk out u fucking bastard!11" I yielded.

"Thou hath nut killd Dean yet!11" he said arngrily. Sudenly he started 2 cry tearz of blood al selective.

"YED? OMFG what's wrong!111" I asked.

Sudenly... Allister, Missurie and Bobbycame! Sadistic Loyer and Lucifer were wif dem. Every1 was holding blak boxez. YED DISAPAERD.

"OMFG Enoby ur alive!111" Scremed Lucifer. I hugged him and Sadistic Loyer.

"What the fuk happened?" I asked dem. "Oh my satan!11 Am I lik dead now?" I gosped.

"Enoby u were almost shot!11" said Bobby. "But da ballet could not kill u since u were form anodder time."

"Omg Missure drink me blood ten no mor adictation" I ezplorked  
she quckely did and she was all better.

"But fangz anyway!1" said Allister holding oot his arm. I gasped. He had puipls!

"OMG I cant beleve Lucifer and Dean's dad shot u!1" I gasped.

"Well 2 be honest Cas wuz pozzesd by Cas bak den." said John.

"Yah he wuz a spy." Bobby said sadly. "He wuz really a Cristion Demon."

"And he wuz such a fuking poser 2!11" said Allister. "He didn't even realy no hu GC were until I told him." Well anyway everyone tarted 2 give me presents. I was opening a blak box wif red 666s (there wuz a dvd of corps bride in it) on it when I gasped. Mrs. FIzlzde looked up angrily coz he h8ed gothz.

"Hey haz aneone fuking seen Dean?" I asked gothikally.

"No Dean told me he wood be watching Hoes of Wax." said Missire. "He duzzn't know dat ur better. Anyway da norse said u could get up. Cum on!1"

I got up suicidally. Alister, Booby and Missouri left. I wuz wearing a blak leather nightgun. Under that I had on a sexxy blak leather bra trimed wif blak lace, with a matching thong that said goffik gurl on the butt and sexy fishnetz that kind hooked on 2 my thong (if u don't get da idea massage me ill tell u). I put on a blak fishnet top under a blak MCR t-shirt, a blak leather mini with blak lace and congress shoes. I left the hospital's wings wif Sadistic Lower, Willow and Lucifer.

"OMFG letz celebrate!11" gasped Willow.

"We can go c Hose of Wax wif Dean!1" giggled Lucefir.

"Letz go lizzen 2 GC and kut ourselvz 666!11" said Ava. We opened da conmen room door sexily. And den...I gasped... Dean wuz there doing it wif Cas!1111111111111111111111111 He wuz wearing a blak tshirt wif 666 on da front and baggy jeanz.

"U fucking prep!11" we all yielded angrily.

"Yah u betrayed us!111" shooted Lufier angrily as he took out his blak gun.

"No u don't understand!1" screamed Dean sadly as he took his thingie out of Casses's.

"No shit u fuking suk u preppy bastard!111" said Willow trying 2 attak him (u rok girl!1). I ran suicidally to my room I sexily took a steak out.

"Enoby no!11111" screamed Dean but it wuz 2 l8 I had slit muh ritsts wif it suddenly everyfing went blak again.


	42. bind bul iz

When I wook up I wuz in a strange room. I loked around I wuz wearing da same outfit I had when is performed wif XGothXDeathX!11 I looked arund confusedly. It wuz da Norse's Hospital but it looked difrent! On da wall wuz a pik of Marlyin Munzon!1111 (just imagin dat he is an 80s goffik band 2 ok koz he is more old den panic? at da dizcko or mcr) der wuz also a goffik blak Metalica calander with a picture of the Metalica's werring iyeliner and blak cloves. On it said '1980.'

"OMFG! Im back in Tim again!111" I screamed loudly. Suddenly Azazel (dis is actually YED4 photo refrenss!). YED wuz wearing a blak leather Jackson, blak tight jeans and fishnet pantz. He looked so sexah I almost had an orgy!11

"OMFG Enoby r u ok." He asked gothikally.

"Yah Im okay 4 ur in4mation." I snapped sexily. "OMG am I dedd?" koz I remembered I had jumped in front off da bullet from Johnme's gun. I also rememberd cing Dean doing it wif Cas!111

I guessed dat when I had slit mi wrists I had went bak in tim instead of dieing. I knoew I could go forward in time if I found a Angel or da TARTS.

"No ur not dead." Azazel reassured suicidally as he smokd a cigarette sexily and smoke came all over his face. "Ur a vampire so u kant die frum a bullet. Cum on now lets go c how Sammihy and Dena's dad is doing."

I noo dat da real reason I didn't die from da ballet was koz I was from da future. "WTF! John almust shot Alister!" I said indigoally. I knew that John had really ben possezzed, but I didn't want him2 know I knew.

"Yah I know but he had a headache he wz under a lot of stress." Azazel reasoned evilly.

"I guess that's ok." I said because John hadn't really shot Alister. Also I noo that Alister wood now have pupils. I walked seduktivly outside with Azazel. Suddeni I saw a totally sexi goffik bi guy!11 He had bleched blond hair wiv blak streaks up 2 his ears and he wuz wearing goffik blak iliner, a blak Green Day shirt (it showed billy joel wiv bolnd hair since it was da eighties), blak congress shoes and black baggy pants. He walked in all sexly like Gerrd way in the vido for I Don't 3 u lyk I did yesterday and you cud see a blak tear on his face lyk da wmn in dat video.

"Hey." He sed all qwietly and goffically.

"Who da fuck is that?" I asked angrly cos I did nut kno him.

"Dis is...Mr Fizzles!11" Sed YED. "He used to be in XGothXDeathX 2 but he had 2 dropp out koz he broke his arm.

"Hey Lucky." I said seductively evn tho I wuz nut tring to b.

"Lol hi Enoby." He answered but then he ran away bcos he had to hunt the hair of magical creature. He was humming Welcum 2 da Blak Prade under his breth( I no dat is not 80s but pretend it is ok!)

"Bye." I sed all sexily.

"Dat was Mr Fuzals. He used 2 b my boifreind but we broke up." Satan said sadly, luking at his blak nails.

"OMFG I can get u bak 2gether!" I said fingering something I didn't know wuz in my pocket- a blak Kute is What we Aim 4 cideo ipod that I could take videos wif (duz ne1 elze no about dem? dey kik azz!).

"Ok u can 4get about ur hunting trips for now, Mr filzels. Im going 2 show u something grate!1" I led them to da Great Hall. "Cum on u guys."

Alister, John, Bobyb and Castiel were all in da Road House. Alister woudnt talk wiv John because he had tried 2 shoot him.

"Go fuk urself you fukking douche!" he shouted at him. "Your sones will noever like echoter now!1"

"Yah go fuck urself Macabre!" Castiel agreed but I noo he wuz lying koz it had been his folt John had almost shot Alister.

"B quiet u guys." I said sexily. Mi plan waz working oot great. Now I kood make YED good wivout doing it with him! Now LIcifer and Den's dad wood never die and "OK Azazel and Mr fizzles, u guys can start making out." I said and I started 2 film dem wiv da ipod.

"Kool." said Boby as Azazel and Mr fixxles started 2 make out sexily. We watched as tdey started 2 take each odderz cloves off sexily.

Macbre, Bobby, Caslei and Alister all watched koz dey wer prolly bi. I noo Catiel was bi.

"Oh my fukking god! Azazel! Azele!" screamed Mr fizzles as his glock touched Azazel's.

But suddenly everything stopped as da door opend and in kame...Chuck and Miss. FIzlzie t!111111111111


	43. Mirry n pan

I sat depressedly in Bobyb's house wiv Mr faccalz, Azazle, John, Boby, Cas and Alister. Chuck was sitting in front of us cruelly. He looked more young den he did in da future. He had taken da ipod away and wuz now lizzening 2 a shitty Avril Levine song.

"What da hell is this anyway?" he cackled meanly. I hoped he didn't find out dat I was frum another time.

"Whatever u do don't blame Ibony, u jerk." Azazel said.

"Yah, siriusly she was trying to get Azazel and Mr fizzlez back together." Bobby said deviantly.

"Be quiet you Satanists." Chuck cockled. "If ur lucky I'll probably send u all to Prison! That will teach u to copolate in da Road House." He changed the song on da ipod 2 a n'Sync song. Suddenly I noticed sumfing strong about da Ipod. It was slowly chonging! Chuck didn't notece.

"You fucking poser." I muttoned.

"I bet you've never herd of GC." John said. Know I knew waht da iPod was chonging in2- The Doctor's TARTAS!11

"Shut up John!" Drean's demonic mentor shouted.

"Yeah shut up!" Castiel said preppily.

"No u shut up Chuck!1111" said The ello eye emon.

"I've had enough of u Satanists in my Hunter club!" shouted Chuck spuriously.

Suddenly I grabed da iPod from him. "Evry1! Jump in b4 itz 2 l8! I jumped in2 it. But only 1 odder person jumpd in. It was...Azazel.

"You dunderheads!1111111111" screamed Chuck wisely as we went.

I looked around. I wuz in da Hotel room wiv Satan. I was wearing a blak plaid miniskirt with hot pink fishnetz, a sexy blak MCR corset and blak stiletto boots with pink pentagroms on dem. My earrings were blake Satanist sins and my raven hair was all around me to my mid-black.

"Hey kool where iz dis?" he asked in an emo voice.

"Dis is da future. Chuck's iPod dat he tried to take away from me wuz really also a TARTAS." I told him.

"Kool what's an ipatch?" he whimpered.

"It's somefing u use 2 lizzen 2 music." I yakked.

"OMFG kool wait whatz a 4-letter-wurd 4 dirt?" he esked in his sexah voice.

"Sand" I layd confadtly

"Yah I wuz just triinyg to make sure u were stil da same perzon." He triumphently giggled.

Suddenly some of my friends walked in.

"OMG you're fucking alive!" said Ruby wearing a blak leather jocket, blak baggy pants and a goffik black Frum First to Last shirt. I explained 2 her why I was alive.

"Konichiwa, bitch." said Willow. She was wearing a blak corset showing off her boobs with lace all around it and red stipes on it. With it she waz wearing a blak leather miniskirt, big blak boots, white foundation, blak eyeliner, red eyeshadow, and blak lipstick.

"Hey, motherfucker." Said Renu with his brown hair. He waz wearing a black P?ATD t-shit and blak baggy pants.

"Hey whose that, Ibony?" Sadistic Lowyr questioned as she walked in wearing a black t-shit with a red pentarom on it with lace at the bottom, red letther pants with blak lace, and black stolettoes.

"Oh its Azazel." I told her and she nodded knowing da truth.

Suddenly Azezel started to cry.

"Are you okay Azelsn?" we asked concernedly.

"OMFG ur from da future!1! What if u don't like m anymore koz were from difrent times?" he asked.

"No I still like you." I said sexily to him.

"Ok." He said ressuredly. I let him lizzen 2 Teenagers by MCR on my ipod while I was about to go outside to find out some fingz. I gave Renu a signal to keep Azazel occupied. Azels fell asleep. I took the iPod. I was about to walk outside. Missori ran in!1111 She was wearing a gothic blak minidress with depressing blak stripes, white and blak stripped tights, and red converse shoes. She was wearing LOTS of blak iliner.

"Oh my fucking god, where's Dean!111 How did Cas get back here! I tohot he wuz in Prison." I asked sadly.

"Ebony I was so worried abott u but I know you can't fucking die because you're a vrompire. Castiel came back because that girl Jo freed him. I never liked her she was a bad Hunter." Missuri said reassuredly.

"That bitch!11 Did she also free Crowly and Pastor Jim?" I shouted angrily. I hated Jo because she was a fucking prepy hunter.

"Yes they are on the loose at this contriy. Chuck is back Michal is on his way to help evry1. Tell evry1 u see to lock themselves in their Hotel room!" Missori said worriedly.

"OK. But where's Dean? How cum he was doing it with Cas?"

"I dunno why but I know he almost tried 2 commit suicide after he saw u almost kill urself." she said.

"OMG dat's terrible!" I gasped. Azazel was still asleep, so he couldn't tell what was going on. Then I said "Lizzen evry1, I have sumthing imptent to do. in hr evry1 stay!" wiv dat I ran out.

"Good luck Tara!11" everyone cried.

I ran sexily outside in2 da Road HOuse while da Hunters around looked at me scaredly. There was hardly ne1 else in the bar nd tere was an atmosphere of horrer. On da way I saw Jo walikin outsied. She was wearing a a slutty pink shirt wiv flowers on it, a blu jean skirt Abercromie and pink stiletoos. She looked jest like a pentagram of those fucking preps Hilery Duff and Lindsey Lohan.

"You fucking bitch!111" I shouted angrily.

"No, Your the bitch you killed me more than 5 different ways and i am not going to even question how i am alive but either i will kill you or you turn my friends back to normal!" she laughed.

"Crucious!1" I shouted selectively pontificating my blak wand and butt she doged and we had an epic battle butt i flattend her

"I will kill you bitch!1" Jo screamed Angraly as she died.

I put up my middle finger at her. In her purse I saw da video camera Castiel and had used to take da video of me. I put the tape of Azazel doing it with Lucky onto it. Then I continued to rown down to da Road House with the camera. When I had reached da Roud House I saw Lucifer Winchester.

"OMG Lucidra!111" I yielded.

We hugged each udder happily. He locked at me wif his gothic red eyes and floppy blak hair. Around them were blak eyeliner and iShadow. His He wus wearing a blak leather Jackson, ledder pants, a Panik at da Disko concert shirt and his blak congress shoes. He looked mor like Joel from Good Charlote than ever. (did u hear der song da river it rox!1)

"I wus so worried you died!" moaned Lucifer.

"I know but Im a vampire lol. When I woke up I wuz back in 1980, so neway I bought YED from when he was yung with me."

"Where's Dean?" I asked spuriously.

"Dean? You mean my fukking brother who betroyed you?" Lucifer snarkled with anger in his sexy voice.

"I NO BUT WE HAV 2 FIND HIM." I SED SMARTY.

"I'll do it den." Sam said angstily.

"OK." I argreed. Suddenly...all da lights in da room went out. And den...da Demon Mark appeared.

"Oh my fucking satan!" Sam shouted.

"I fink YED has arrivd." I sed anxiously. "Fuck, I have to find Dean!1 I guess we shood separate."

"Ok." Lucifr sed diapperating. Sadly I ran into the Road House.


	44. Num

I walked sexily into the Road House. It was empty except for one person. Dean was there! He sat der in deddly bloom in his blak 666 t-shirt and his baggy blak pants. He had slit his wrists!111 I felt mad at him for having sexwith Casstiel but I felt sorry for him. He looked just like Gerard Way with his red eyes and his pail white face.

"Dean are you okay?" I asked.

"I'm not okay." he screamed depressedly. I thought of the MCR song nd I got even more depressed koz that song always makes me cry. I gave him a pot cigarette and he started to smoke it.

"Oh Dean why did you do it with that fucking bastard Caslei?" I asked teardully.

"I-" Draco began to say but suddenly Pasor Jim and Ms. FIzzle walked in2 da room! They didn't see us.

"Im so glad we me and Castepe were freed." said Passer Jim.

"Dam, this job would be great if it wasn't 4 da fukking monsters!" Ms. Fizzle argreed.

"Pop addelum!111" I yielded angrily pointing my wand at them.

"Noooooooo!1" Pastor Jim shouted as chains came on him. Ms. FIzzle ran away.

"You fukking perv." I said laughing wiv depths of evil and depressedness in my voice. "Now u have 2 tell us where YED is or I'm gong 2 torture u!"

"I don't now where he is!1111" said Pasotr Jim. Suddenly Azazel and Lucifer ran in2 da bar. Licer didn't know who Azasel was really.

"Oh my satan, we were so worried about u guys!1" Lucifer said. I looked sexily at Dean with his goffik red eyes with contacts, blak t-shirt that said 666 on it and pale skin like Gerord Way, Luicfer with his long sexy blak hair and red eyes just like Frank Iero and Azazel who looked jist like Brandan Urie then.

I selectively took the caramel from my pocket. And then... I began frenching Dean sexily. Pastor JIm gasped. Dean began to take all of his cloves off and I could see his white sex-pack. Then Lucifer took his own clotes off too. We all began making out 2gther sexily. I took off my blak leather bra, my blak lace thong and the rest of my clothes. Every1 took their glocks out except 4 me im a girl lol.

"Oh mi satan! DEan!" I screamed as he put his hardness in my thingy Den he did da same fing to Sammy. I began making out wiv Azatan and he joined in.

"OMS!111" cried Lucifer.

"Oh Lucifr! Lucifer!" I screamed screamed.

"Oh Azazel!" yelled Sam in pleasore. Pastor Lim watched in shock. Wee took turns doing torturein on him koz we were all sadists.

Suddenly...  
...a big blak impala that said 666 on the license plate flew strait through da windows. And Cas wuz in it!1


	45. Mudnut sun

"Dat's mi car!" shooted Dean angrily. But suddenly it was revealied who was in da Impala. It wuz...Castiel!

"I shall free you Pasor Jim but first you must help me kill these idiotic donderheads." he said cruelly from the Impala as it flew circumamcizing above us. "Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way must be killed. Den the Yellow ied Lord shall never die!"

"You fucking prep!" yelled Dean. Then he loked at me sadly. "I forgot to tell u, iEbony. Castiel made me do it with him. I didn't really have sexx him but he's a ropeist!"

We all put our clothes on quickly except Azazel an. We were so scarred!1 But Azazel didn't change. Instead he changed into a man with jyello eyes, a nose, a gray suit and white skin. He had changed into... The YEllo ied deomn!111

"I knew who thou were all along." he cackled evilly and sarcastically at me. "Now I shall kill thee all!" Thunder came in da bar.

"No plz don't kill us!" pleaded Lucifer. Suddenly Willow, Sadistic Lowyr, Renu, Ruby, Samhain, Gabriel and Ash, Crowly, Urial, Chuck, Boby ,Benny, and Alistar all ran in.

"What is da meaning of dis?" Chuck asked all angrily and YED lookd away (bcos Chuck is da only human he is scared of.) He used terackingetcs and suddenly his car came to him sexily. UED flew above the roof evilly on his bar.

"Oh my goth!" Sam Cambel gosped. (geddit kos im goffik)

"The Yelow Lord shall kill all of you. Then you must submit to him!" Castiel ejaculated menacingly.

"You fucking preppy fags!" Bobyb shouted angrily.

"I know a four-letter word 4 dirt, Bang!" screamed Samichyny As he shot his Glock but da bullit from his shot only hit The Impala. It fell down Cas quickly crowled out of it and picked up the cideo camera.

"Oh my fucking god!1" I cried becoze the video of me in da bathrum, the video of me dong it wif Dean and the video of Azazel doing it with

"If you kill me then deze cideos will be shown to everyone in the world. Then u can be just like that goffik girl Paris Hillton." He laughed meanly.

"No!" I scremed. "FYI I hav da picter of u doing it with astor Jim!11"

"Whats she talking abott?" Pastor Jim slurped as he sat in chains.

"I saw 2 she's gunna show evry1 da picter!111" Sam shouted angrily.

"Shut up!111'" Pastor Jimmy roared.

"Foolish ignoramuses!" yielded YED from his broomstick. "Thou shall all dye soon."

"Think again you fucking Demonic poser!1" Sams yelled and then he and Renu and Balthazar both took out blak guns glocks! But YED took out his own one.

"U guyz are in a Latin stand-of!111" I shouted despariedrly.

YED used pyrotecnits and suddenly Balthazars's gan was in his hands. "Now I shall kill thee all and Evony u will die!11111"  
He maid lighting come all over da place.

"Save us Ebony!" Chauck cried.

I cried sexily I just wanted 2 go 2 the Hotel room and slit my wrists with mi friends while we watched Shark Attak 3 and Saw 2 and do it with Dean but I knew I had 2 do somefing more impotent.

"ABRA KEDABRA!11111" I shooted.


End file.
